(Re)Vivre à deux
by Paige0703
Summary: Une nouvelle mission va mettre à mal les sentiments de Finch. Et si la conclusion de cette affaire était finalement plus que bénéfique pour sa relation avec Reese ?
1. Numéro

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
_**

 ** _Comme promis à certain(e)s, je poste enfin le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic !  
_**

 ** _Comme toujours, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Il y aura cette fois-ci 8 chapitre posté tout les dimanches (sauf en cas d'oublie de ma part... je ferrai tout de même de mon mieux pour éviter untel oubli" !)_**

 ** _Bien, je crois que c'est tout alors je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! ^^_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **(Re)Vivre à deux**_

 _ **Chapitre n°1 : Numéro**_

La chaleur était étouffante dans les rues de la ville. Beaucoup de personnes recherchaient même désespérément un coin d'ombre où elles pourraient espérer trouver un semblant de fraîcheur. Le brouhaha des passants, les klaxons des automobilistes impatients et, de temps en temps, les sirènes, résonnaient aux oreilles de John Reese. Fatigué de rester à la bibliothèque à ne rien faire et n'ayant aucune affaire en cours pour le moment, il avait décidé de kidnapper le malinois, garde du corps de son comparse, pour l'emmener en balade au parc. Il avait bien pensé rester aux côtés de l'informaticien, mais ce dernier semblait avoir besoin de se retrouver seul... ou plutôt au calme. Il avait en effet passé sa matinée à nettoyer une à une ses armes au grand dam de Finch. Avoir Reese à deux pas de lui, s'occupant ainsi de son arsenal, n'était effectivement pas du goût du propriétaire de la bibliothèque, loin de là... Celui-ci n'avait, une nouvelle fois, pas caché son mécontentement à l'encontre de son partenaire.

 **OOOooo FLASH-BACK oooOOO**

\- Vous ne pouvez pas aller faire cela ailleurs, Mr Reese ? Lui avait finalement demandé Harold après une demi-heure d'un silence pesant.

\- Dites-moi où ? Rétorqua Reese qui s'était attendu à une remarque.

\- Chez vous par exemple, lui répondit Finch.

\- J'ai besoin de ces armes ici au cas où. Je ne vais pas faire sans cesse des allers-retours entre ici et mon appartement, se justifia l'ex-agent.

Finch se remit à pianoter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, les lèvres pincées, toujours pas satisfait par la présence d'autant d'armes à feu dans ces lieux.

\- Et puis, dites moi seulement quand vous pourriez avoir besoin d'autant d'armes ? Reprit l'informaticien.

Reese eut un petit sourire devant l'entêtement de son partenaire à lui faire déménager son arsenal ailleurs.

\- On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve, Finch. Il faut savoir prévoir l'imprévisible...

L'informaticien eut une légère moue. Il devait admettre que savoir Reese si bien armé le rassurait quelque peu quand ce dernier devait se retrouver devant des malfrats en tout genre. Il est vrai qu'ils ne savaient jamais à quel genre de personnes ils pouvaient avoir affaire et qu'il valait donc mieux être plus que prêt.

\- Soit, mais vous ne pouvez pas faire cela dans une autre pièce ? Reprit Finch.

\- Et manquer votre compagnie si agréable ? Le taquina Reese.

Finch lui fit de nouveau face pour voir à quel point il devait prendre cette phrase au sérieux. Voyant le regard moqueur de son coéquipier, il ajouta :

\- Vous n'êtes pourtant pas du genre à chercher de la compagnie... et puis la mienne n'est sûrement pas des meilleures. Pourquoi ne pas aller ennuyer un de nos chers lieutenants ? Répondit l'informaticien.

\- Sûrement pas ! À mes yeux votre compagnie n'a pas de prix.

Devant le soudain sérieux de son équipier, Finch ne sut plus quoi ajouter.

\- Je suis sincère, avait finalement ajouté Reese avant de s'occuper de nouveau de l'arme qu'il avait entre les mains, l'air de rien.

\- Merci, lui répondit finalement l'informaticien après un temps d'hésitation.

Reese fut alors plus que satisfait d'avoir été sincère sur ce coup-ci...

 **OOOooo FIN du FLASH-BACK oooOOO**

Reese ne put retenir un sourire au souvenir de l'embarras de l'informaticien. Il savait que, même si sa remarque l'avait gêné, cela lui avait aussi fait plaisir.

\- Je ne vis que pour vous plaire Finch, murmura Reese en lançant une nouvelle fois la balle de tennis de toutes ses forces.

Le malinois partit à toute vitesse après la petite balle jaune, laissant une fois de plus son maître derrière lui.

Pendant ce temps, à la bibliothèque, l'informaticien finissait les dernières mises à jour de son pare feu.

\- Une bonne chose de faites, dit-il en s'adossant complètement au dossier de son siège.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Cette solitude, qu'il avait pourtant l'habitude de rechercher en temps normal, lui semblait de plus en plus pesante ces derniers temps. Il se rendait bien compte que la présence de son coéquipier lui était désormais nécessaire. Il allait même jusqu'à admettre que cette dernière lui était devenue vitale. Vingt-quatre heures sans lui et son esprit semblait dépérir. Au final, le silence le gênait alors plus qu'autre chose... Il vérifia la position de l'ex-agent spécial...

\- Pas encore sur le chemin du retour on dirait, dit-il alors quelque peu bougon.

Son portable vibra et, même s'il trouva cela quelque peu déplacé, il fut pourtant soulagé. L'arrivée d'un nouveau numéro signifiait avant tout que Reese n'allait pas tarder à revenir auprès de lui. Il composa le numéro de son partenaire avec empressement.

\- Nous avons un nouveau numéro Mr Reese, dit l'informaticien à peine l'appel accepté.

\- Bien. Je suppose que je dois revenir, à moins que cela soit juste à côté de ma position... et que Bear puisse m'y accompagner.

\- Un instant, je viens juste de recevoir ce numéro et... il semble... dit l'informaticien tout en faisant les premières recherches sur leur nouvelle cliente, que Miss Olivia Wilson travaille à deux rues de votre emplacement.

\- Elle travaille dans quoi ? L'interrogea Reese.

\- Dans un centre de rééducation pour des blessures plus ou moins graves. Cela semble aller de la simple entorse jusqu'à la paralysie de certains membres...

\- Étant juste à côté, ce serait plus rapide que je m'y rende maintenant, mais...commença-t-il en regardant Bear revenir vers lui, les animaux ne sont sûrement pas les bienvenus. On dirait que je vais devoir faire un détour de votre côté Finch.

\- Attendez, on dirait que, dans certains cas, les chiens sont autorisés dans l'établissement.

\- Voilà une bonne nouvelle, répondit Reese.

L'informaticien ne semblait pas de cet avis, sachant que finalement il allait devoir attendre encore avant de revoir son partenaire.

\- Si vous le dites, marmonna l'informaticien cachant difficilement sa déception.

\- Ne me dites pas que je vous manque déjà Finch ? Le taquina alors Reese en souhaitant de tout cœur avoir vu juste.

L'informaticien retint son souffle aux dernières paroles de Reese. _Et mince,_ pensa ce dernier, _je dois vraiment faire plus attention à ce que je dis..._ Il secoua légèrement la tête, remettant ainsi ses idées en place.

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas le cas de notre ami à quatre pattes, qui, je dois l'admettre, me manque un peu, répondit Finch.

\- Ah, fut tout ce que Reese trouva à dire.

 _J'espère au moins qu'il m'a cru..._ se dit Finch quelque peu tendu. Reese ne savait pas à quel point il devait prendre cette phrase au sérieux et même s'il mourait d'envie de taquiner un peu plus son patron, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ferait mieux de laisser tomber pour cette fois.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, vous le retrouverez bientôt. _Et moi, c'est vous que je retrouverais,_ pensa-t-il tout en gardant le silence.

\- Mais je l'espère bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne prennent que sur rendez-vous. Ils ont d'ailleurs une longue liste d'attente, mais je suis tout de même...

\- ... en train de me prendre un de ces fameux rendez-vous ? Conclu Reese à la place de l'informaticien.

\- Exactement, même si aujourd'hui il ne s'agira que d'une visite de politesse, si je puis dire.

\- Ou de repérage... Sinon, je consulte pour quelle blessure? Se renseigna Reese.

\- Pour des problèmes de dos. Depuis le temps que je vous répète d'être plus prudent à moto, ajouta Finch tout en feignant de lui faire la morale.

\- Comme quoi je devrais vous écouter davantage. À partir de maintenant vos paroles seront ma loi, lui dit l'ex-agent. Je viens d'arriver aux pieds de l'immeuble.

\- Tout est réglé, vous êtes désormais attendu pour une visite guidée des lieux Mr Reese, répondit Finch ne sachant pas s'il devait ou non répondre quelque chose à la première partie de ce que venait de lui dire son partenaire.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand Reese pénétra dans l'immense hall du bâtiment. Il se dirigea évidemment vers l'accueil.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? Lui demanda poliment une des trois jeunes femmes présentes derrière le comptoir.

\- Je viens pour une visite des lieux. J'aimerai savoir où je mets les pieds avant mon premier rendez-vous, lui répondit Reese tout en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Votre nom s'il vous plaît ?

\- John Atkins, répondit-il tout en repérant une des nombreuses caméras de sécurité présentes.

Reese ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en se demandant si l'informaticien avait déjà accès aux vidéos de surveillance. C'était bien évidemment le cas et ce dernier ne loupa pas le sourire de son camarade. Il vit ensuite la jeune femme, répondant au nom de Clarissa Clarkson, sortir de derrière le comptoir faisant signe à Reese de la suivre jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Elle lui fit alors visiter l'ensemble du complexe, des cabinets des médecins aux salles de sport. Radiologie, kinésithérapie, piscines, masseur... tout était réuni pour permettre aux patients une parfaite rééducation, aussi minime soit-elle.

\- Et voici qui termine notre visite, remarque Clarissa alors qu'elle montrait l'étage réservé aux rares chiens présents.

\- Tout me semble des plus parfait, répondit Reese.

\- Quand a lieu votre premier rendez-vous ici ? Lui demanda la jeune femme tout en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

\- Demain matin 8 H 30, répéta Reese alors que Finch venait de lui souffler la réponse.

\- Vous avez déjà choisi votre programme ou vous préférez avoir l'avis d'un des médecins travaillant ici ? Se renseigna la jeune femme

\- Je sais déjà ce que je compte faire, lui répondit Reese.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Vous n'aurez donc pas besoin de passer par l'un des médecins ce qui vous fera gagner du temps. Je suppose que vous avez déjà tout planifié avant même la visite d'aujourd'hui ?

\- En effet, je préfère tout prévoir à l'avance, dit-il alors qu'en réalité c'était plutôt Finch qui s'occupait de tout préparer pour lui, endossant même le rôle de son médecin personnel.

Une fois de retour dans le hall, Clarissa retourna auprès de ses deux collègues.

\- À demain matin Mr Atkins, le salua-t-elle poliment.

\- Oui, à demain, répondit-il tout en quittant le bâtiment.

\- Vous avez pu pirater le portable de notre numéro ? Lui demanda Finch qui n'avait rien loupé de la visite de Reese.

\- Évidemment, pour qui me prenez-vous Finch ? Je suppose que vous avez tout entendu de notre rapide rencontre ?

\- Bien évidemment. J'ai même parfaitement put suivre votre progression étages par étages, lui dit Finch.

\- Aucun système de sécurité ne peut résister à votre charme, remarqua Reese. _Même pas moi..._

\- Ce n'était pas bien compliqué en même temps, répondit-il, heureux de cette remarque.  
\- Je vais attendre qu'elle rentre chez elle avant de ramener Bear.

\- Compris, dit Finch en soupirant faiblement.

Ce dernier vérifia alors le planning d'Olivia Wilson. Cette dernière finissait bientôt, ce qui signifiait que sa longue attente allait prendre fin... Il en trépignait presque déjà d'impatience.

Olivia quitta à son tour l'immeuble avant de prendre la direction de son appartement. Reese resta posté devant chez elle presque deux heures durant et, ne trouvant rien de suspect, décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer aussi chez lui. Dix heures du soir sonnait quand il prit enfin la direction de la bibliothèque. Lui, qui s'était attendu à trouver les lieux vides, fut agréablement surpris d'y retrouver son patron.

\- Bear vous manquait donc à ce point là Finch ? Remarqua Reese.

\- Avec toutes les personnes travaillant auprès de Miss Wilson, le personnel d'entretien sans compter les autres patients, j'ai beaucoup de dossiers à explorer, expliqua Finch pour ne pas avoir à donner la vraie raison de sa présence.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ? Se proposa Reese tout en connaissant la réponse qui ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit utile Mr Reese. De plus vous avez votre rendez-vous de demain matin, rentrez plutôt vous reposer, lui conseilla-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant Finch, mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

\- En effet.

\- Ne tardez pas non plus. Vous devez bien vous douter que vous ne pourrez pas tout faire ce soir.

\- Je le sais bien, ne vous en faites pas, je ne compte pas rester bien longtemps encore.

Reese laissa donc l'informaticien à ses recherches alors qu'il rentrait chez lui. Finch quitta à son tour les lieux un peu plus d'une heure après, complètement exténué mais satisfait d'avoir pu voir, même si ce n'était que brièvement, son coéquipier.


	2. Avancée

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
_**

 ** _Encore une fois j'ai failli oublier de poster le chapitre du jour ! Quelle tête en l'air je fais ! J'y ais pensée toute la semaine, mais le jour venu j'oublie. Mais heureusement qu'isatis vaille à ce que je poste mes chapitres le jour J ! Merci à toi ^^  
_**

 ** _Bien, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais dire donc :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°2 : Avancée**_

Le lendemain matin, juste avant son rendez-vous, Reese contacta son patron.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il poliment après l'avoir salué comme il se doit.

\- On ne peut mieux. Ravi de vous voir à l'heure. Oh, et n'oubliez pas d'avoir mal au dos.

\- Vous vous en faites beaucoup trop Finch, on dirait presque une mère poule, remarqua Reese en plaisantant.

\- Dans ce cas je suppose qu'il est inutile que je vous rappelle d'être prudent ? Lui demanda Harold.

\- Alors là non ! Ce n'est pas une question d'utilité ou non, mais bien de devoir.

\- Une question de devoir ? Répéta Finch.

\- Oui, je m'y suis habitué et j'aime savoir que vous vous inquiétez pour moi, poursuivit Reese mi-sérieux, mi-taquin.

\- Bien, dans ce cas soyez prudent Mr Reese, lui dit l'informaticien quelque peu déstabilisé par cet aveu, pourtant plus que bienvenu.

\- Toujours Finch, répondit-il en souriant.

Reese entra enfin dans le bâtiment. Il fut de nouveau accueilli par Clarissa. Elle lui donna un plan du complexe ainsi qu'un emploi du temps des médecins, montrant ainsi leurs horaires de consultation. Il prit ensuite la direction des ascenseurs, se rendant au troisième étage où Olivia était présente en temps que kinésithérapeute. Il attendit patiemment dans la salle d'attente tout en vérifiant l'historique de ses messages.

\- Mr Atkins, à votre tour, dit alors une jeune femme en faisant son entrée dans la pièce.

La trentaine, brune aux yeux gris, Olivia avait les traits fins. Reese se leva, alors que la jeune femme lui faisait signe d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. Elle referma la porte du cabinet derrière elle, avant de prendre place derrière son bureau, en face de l'ex-agent.

\- D'après ce que vous m'avez dit hier quand nous nous sommes croisés, c'est votre premier rendez-vous ici ? Demanda-t-elle ne l'ayant encore jamais vu.

\- Effectivement. Cet endroit m'a été très chaudement recommandé après mon accident, lui expliqua Reese.

\- Je vois. J'ai parcouru votre dossier ce matin. Il est même apparu de nulle part, dit-elle en souriant. Hier matin encore je n'avais aucun rendez-vous pour cette matinée et, le soir venu, j'en avais un.

\- Vraiment bizarre, répondit Reese tout en connaissant la raison de cette soudaine "apparition".

\- Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Après un rapide interrogatoire sur les circonstances de sa blessure et sur celle-ci, la première séance avec sa nouvelle kinésithérapeute pouvait commencer. Au bout d'une heure il dut pourtant quitter le bureau de leur numéro, plutôt satisfait par cette petite séance. Il se posta alors non loin du cabinet, tout en contactant Finch pour les dernières nouvelles.

\- Comment ça se passe de votre côté ? Lui demanda Finch. Vous n'avez tiré sur personne encore j'espère ? Le taquina l'informaticien.

\- Malheureusement non, dit Reese feignant d'être déçu. Par contre je commence à peine cette mission et elle me plaît bien. Je dois admettre que c'est agréable de se laisser ainsi faire par des mains expertes. _Même si je préférerais les vôtres..._

\- Tant mieux pour vous dans ce cas, répondit Finch d'un ton qu'il voulut léger, même s'il était déçu par cette remarque.

\- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur Olivia ? Demanda Reese sans rien remarquer de la légère mauvaise humeur de son patron.

\- Elle est née le 17 Mai au Texas. Ses parents y vivent toujours. Kinésithérapeute, elle exerce depuis quatre ans à l'institut "New Life" où vous vous trouvez en ce moment même. Elle a plutôt bonne réputation. Ses comptes, quand à eux, semblent en ordre. Aucune grosse dépense récemment...

\- Je vois, rien qui puisse nous aider en résumé, remarqua Reese en se levant.

\- Pas pour le moment je le crains. Rien non plus d'anormal concernant le personnel, mais j'ai trouvé un article de journal datant d'il y a six mois. Une jeune fille de 17 ans se serait noyée dans la piscine tard le soir.

\- Le soir ? Demanda Reese intrigué. Que faisait-elle à une heure aussi tardive ici ?

\- Certains patients peuvent réserver la piscine. Bien évidemment tout est supervisé par un employé de l'institut si la personne est encore mineure ou bien si les médecins le juge nécessaire, selon la blessure.

\- Et qui était présent ce soir-là ? Demanda Reese sentant qu'ils pouvaient être sur une bonne piste.

\- Aucune idée pour le moment, mais j'ai demandé au lieutenant Carter de vérifier pour moi. Elle doit me contacter dès qu'elle aura le rapport de l'incident.

\- Bien, ça va être l'heure de la pause déjeuner et je crois bien que notre numéro quitte le bâtiment. Je vais la suivre.

\- Très bien, mais soyez prudent.

\- Prudent est mon deuxième prénom Finch, rétorqua Reese.

\- Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était le mien, répondit Finch, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non, le votre c'est "Paranoïaque", remarqua Reese en souriant.

\- Aussi... dit Finch alors que cette remarque le faisait un peu plus sourire.

Reese raccrocha, satisfait par ce petit échange. Il aimait taquiner son patron autant qu'il l'aimait lui. Il suivit finalement Olivia jusqu'à un restaurant du coin. Il s'installa à une table attendant que la serveuse finisse de s'occuper du client tout juste arrivé. Une fois fait elle vint s'occuper de sa commande alors qu'une autre serveuse s'occupait de celle d'Olivia. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard son plat arrivait.

\- Je ne pensais pas te croiser là, dit alors une voix derrière lui.

Reese se retrouva alors face à Fusco.

\- Et moi donc.

Le lieutenant Fusco n'attendit pas d'être invité et s'installa en face de l'ex-agent.

\- Le binoclard en avait marre de toi ? Lui dit Lionel.

\- Et toi, Carter ne pouvait plus supporter ta présence alors elle t'a semé ? Je la comprends parfaitement, j'aurai fait pareil à sa place, rétorqua Reese tout en coupant sa viande.

\- Ha, ha, très drôle. Je suppose que t'es sur un nouveau coup.

\- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas juste en train de manger ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, tes nombreux coup d'œil vers la femme à quelques tables derrière moi peut-être. A moins qu'elle t'ai tapé dans l'œil ?

\- Pas mon genre.

\- Je m'en doute, t'es plus intello à lunette, plaisanta Fusco sans se rendre compte qu'il visait juste.

Reese hocha les sourcils, étonné. Était-il si prévisible que ça ? Si Fusco avait remarqué quelque chose, serait-ce aussi le cas de Finch ? Il ne lui semblait pas que l'informaticien avait changé de comportement ces derniers temps, alors... Fusco cherchait-il simplement à plaisanter ?

\- Parce que tu connais mon genre ? Dit finalement Reese.

Pour toute réponse Fusco hocha les épaules.

\- C'est pas que ta présence m'ennuie, dit finalement Reese après quelques secondes de silence, mais...  
\- Je sais, tu préférerais que se soit quelqu'un d'autre à ma place.

\- Tu devrais être lieutenant Fusco, t'es plutôt doué.

Après quelques échanges supplémentaires, expliquant sa présence dans le coin, Fusco quitta les lieux. Olivia se leva alors, passant à l'opposé de Reese qui se leva à son tour. Alors qu'il reprenait le chemin vers le lieu de travail de leur numéro, il reçu un appel de Finch.

\- Du nouveau Finch ? Dit-il après avoir décroché.

\- J'ai eu des nouvelles du lieutenant Carter sur le dossier concernant la noyade au complexe.

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

\- Hailey Scott s'est noyée le 19 Décembre dernier. Elle était patiente depuis deux mois suite à un accident de voiture qui l'avait blessé à une jambe. Notre numéro Olivia Wilson était en charge de la piscine ce soir là.

\- Et moi j'ai croisé Fusco. Il y a quelques jours, il y a eu un cambriolage dans l'institut où travaille Olivia. Son bureau aurait été fouillé mais comme rien ne manquait, elle ne compte pas porter plainte. Le directeur à tout de même faire part de l'incident à la police.

\- Je vois, l'accès au bureau ne nécessite pas de pass particulier, n'importe qui aurait pu y entrer.

\- La jeune fille avait évidemment de la famille, ils ne seraient pas passés par l'institut récemment ? Demanda Reese pensant que c'était tout de même le plus probable.

\- J'ai vérifié, sa mère ne s'y ait pas présentée.

\- Et son père ?

\- Il est à l'étranger pour le travail depuis près d'un mois. De plus les parents de la jeune Miss Scott sont séparés depuis cinq ans maintenant, si j'en crois l'acte de divorce.

\- Bien, je garde un œil sur notre numéro.

\- Dans ce cas j'espère que vous avez pris votre maillot de bain, lui dit Finch en souriant faiblement.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Répondit Reese étonné par cette remarque.

\- D'après son planning, Miss Wilson doit maintenant surveiller les patients souhaitant faire des exercices de natation, lui expliqua l'informaticien tout en essayant de garder son sérieux en imaginant l'air que devait avoir son partenaire à cette nouvelle.

\- On dirait bien que cela vous amuse, remarqua Reese comprenant qu'il serait donc obligé d'y aller aussi.

\- Je continue mes recherches pendant ce temps. Bonne baignade Mr Reese.

\- La prochaine fois on échange nos places.

\- Même pas en rêve, lui dit l'informaticien.

 _Si vous saviez de quoi je rêve vraiment vous concernant,_ pensa Reese en raccrochant. Il fit son retour dans l'institut juste après Olivia Wilson. Celle-ci se dirigea au dernier étage.

\- Au dernier aussi ? Remarqua la jeune femme voyant que Reese ne choisissait aucun étage.

\- C'est bien ça. La natation est, après tout, bonne pour les douleurs du dos, non ?

\- En effet, le dos crawlé fait travailler en priorité les muscles dorsaux. Elle redresse la courbure lombaire et diminue les problèmes de cervicale.

\- Je vois que vous vous y connaissez, remarqua Reese.

\- J'ai fait un peu de natation quand j'étais au lycée. Nous y voilà, dit-elle alors que l'ascenseur arrêtait sa lente montée. Les vestiaires hommes sont de ce côté, dit-elle en lui montrant la direction. On se retrouve après je suppose ?

\- Oui, à tout de suite.

Reese se changea rapidement, pas vraiment à l'aise de la tournure que prenait les événements. C'est pourtant le plus naturellement qu'il entra dans l'eau de la piscine. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur Olivia. Il devait admettre qu'elle était plutôt jolie et qu'elle ne devait pas laisser la plupart des hommes indifférents. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à suivre la jeune femme des yeux. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année ne la lâchait, en effet, pas du regard. Reese se rendit alors compte qu'il l'avait déjà croisé à deux reprises aujourd'hui même. Il l'avait vu sortant du cabinet d'Olivia le matin même et ce midi pendant la pause déjeuner, dans le restaurant où il avait suivit la jeune femme.

L'inconnu s'approcha du bord de la piscine, non loin de l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune kinésithérapeute.

\- Tout ce passe bien Aidan ? Demanda Olivia en s'accroupissant.

\- Oui, je reprends juste mon souffle.

Reese aurait bien contacté Finch pour lui faire part de ses soupçons sur Aidan, mais il n'avait pour le moment aucun moyen de le joindre... pas tant qu'il serait dans l'eau en tout cas.

Finch quant à lui, n'avait pas manqué l'arrivée de Reese. Il le déshabilla du regard de la tête aux pieds, bien heureux que ce dernier ne sache pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait un jour une autre possibilité de le voir avec seulement un caleçon de bain sur lui. Il fit une nouvelle fois glisser son regard sur le corps parfaitement musclé de Reese avant de fermer la petite fenêtre et de se remettre au travail, le moral au plus haut.

Olivia ne se jeta finalement à l'eau qu'une heure plus tard pour aider une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années à faire les exercices que son médecin lui avait recommandé. Vers 17 H 00, tout le monde commença à quitter la piscine. Reese sortit à son tour. Il vit alors Olivia s'approcher pour sortir à son tour de l'eau. Il lui tendit la main.

\- Un coup de main ? Lui proposa-t-il alors sous le regard du fameux Aidan.

\- Avec plaisir, dit-elle tout en acceptant volontiers cette main tendue.

Reese la tira alors de l'eau. Quand elle posa les pieds sur le carrelage, elle glissa légèrement, se retrouvant alors dans les bras de l'ex-agent. Ils restèrent quelques secondes durant les yeux dans les yeux quand Reese eut l'impression de sentir le regard de Finch sur lui.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en s'éloignant de la jeune femme.

\- Oui, merci.

De retour dans les vestiaires, il put enfin contacter Finch. Il espérait de tout cœur que ce dernier n'avait rien vu de ce qui venait de se passer. En soit, il savait bien qu'il n'y avait rien eu, mais il devait aussi admettre que d'un point de vue extérieur, c'était quelque peu ambiguë.

\- Il y a bien un patient répondant au nom d'Aidan. Aidan Herbert, 28 ans.

Le ton de l'informaticien lui sembla normal, ce qui le soulagea. Il entendit Finch faire quelques recherches et ajouta alors :

\- Vous avez toujours un accès aux caméras, non ?

\- Oui, pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Finch.

\- Pour rien, ça pourra toujours nous servir si elle se trouve dans un endroit réservé aux employés.

\- Oui, sûrement. Sinon, concernant Miss Wilson, il semblerait qu'elle ait réservé la piscine ce soir.

\- Je vais avoir du mal à la protéger d'en bas...

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai modifié les réservations. Quand elle se présentera c'est vous qu'elle trouvera. Elle pensera juste s'être trompée de jour. A vous de voir si vous voulez garder un œil sur elle ici ou ailleurs.

\- Très bien, je vais y réfléchir... dit-il plutôt mal à l'aise.

D'une certaine manière il avait l'impression d'avoir trompé Finch et il n'aimait pas cela, mais alors pas du tout. Il se demandait comment réagirait Finch s'il savait ce qui avait failli se passer un peu plus tôt. Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait rien fait de mal et, de plus, Finch n'avait rien vu. Tout était donc réglé.

Finch, intrigué par le comportement de Reese qu'il avait trouvé quelque peu tendu alors que tout semblait encore sous son contrôle, décida de vérifier où se trouvait la jeune femme. Cette dernière, d'après la puce GPS de son portable s'était rendue dans son bureau. Celle-ci se déplaça de nouveau, peu avant 20 H, se dirigeant à nouveau vers l'immense piscine. Il la vit alors rentrer dans la pièce, alors que Reese y faisait déjà quelques longueurs.


	3. Malentendu ?

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
_**

 ** _Nouveau chapitre en ce dimanche ! Cette fois pas d'oublie de ma part. Je peux même vous dire que dimanche prochain vous aurez droit à une petite surprise, mais chuuuut, je ne dis plus rien ! ^^  
_**

 ** _Comme chaque fois que je poste un nouveau chapitre, j'attends avec impatience votre avis !_**

 ** _Bien, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais dire donc :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°3 : Malentendu ?**_

Reese était arrivé quelques minutes avant la jeune kinésithérapeute. Il leva la tête hors de l'eau quand il sentit la présence de la jeune femme.

\- Vous aviez réservé ? Demanda Olivia étonné de sa présence.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Un souci ? Demanda Reese l'air de rien.

\- Il me semblait pourtant avoir moi-même fait une réservation. J'avais vu qu'il n'y aurait aucun patient... Je me suis peut-être trompée, dit-elle alors. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, dit-elle en faisant demi-tour.

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas, s'entendit alors dire Reese.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, c'est assez grand pour deux personnes.

Lui, qui avait décidé qu'il valait mieux la surveiller ailleurs ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait alors changé d'avis. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, il la surveillerait d'ici. Elle le rejoignit donc dans l'eau. Ils firent alors quelques longueurs chacun de leurs côté. Reese s'arrêta finalement après une bonne demi-heure. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il devrait rester ici, mais il avait l'impression que tout risquait de lui échapper. Il sentit soudainement une présence dans son dos. Il se retourna alors brusquement tout en s'emparant du bras de la jeune femme. Celle-ci sursauta au mouvement brusque de Reese.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, dit-elle alors, son poignet toujours dans la main de Reese.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser, dit-il alors se rendant soudainement compte de leur proximité.

Alors qu'il allait la lâcher pour s'éloigner d'elle, Reese n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand il la vit se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Elle l'embrassa alors, et, sous le choc, il ne sut comment réagir. Ne voyant aucun signe de rejet de la part de l'ex-agent, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, se collant un peu plus contre lui. Si Reese était complètement abasourdi par ce qui se passait, c'était bien pire pour Finch qui assistait à toute la scène depuis la bibliothèque. La pièce tourna légèrement autour de lui avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber sur son siège derrière lui. Les oreilles qui sifflent, les jambes désormais trop faibles pour le soutenir, les mains tremblantes, il retenait son souffle, craignant la suite.

Alors qu'Olivia s'apprêtait à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, Reese réagit enfin et l'éloigna doucement de lui.

\- Désolée, dit alors Olivia. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit...

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Reese ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.

La jeune femme était rouge de honte alors que Reese cherchait un moyen de sortir de là sans blesser la kinésithérapeute.

\- Je crois que je vais y aller, j'en ai assez fait pour aujourd'hui, dit alors Olivia avant de s'éloigner de Reese.

Ce dernier sortit une minute après elle, se dirigeant vers les vestiaires. Elle quitta rapidement le bâtiment. Reese put alors la suivre jusqu'à chez elle. Elle s'arrêta prendre son courrier et l'ex-agent la vit se figer sur place. Elle roula une feuille de papier en boule avant de la jeter dans une corbeille non loin. Une fois dans l'immeuble, Reese s'approcha de la poubelle et récupéra la feuille. Il s'agissait d'une photo d'une jeune fille de 16/17 ans selon Reese. Il était inscrit au feutre rouge, sur toute la longueur :

 _ **TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE !**_

Reese devina rapidement qu'il devait s'agir de la photo de Hailey Scott. Il surveilla la jeune femme pendant plus d'une heure avant que toutes les lumières de son appartement ne s'éteignent. Il pensa alors retrouver Finch à la bibliothèque et lui donner la photo. Peut-être pourrait-il en tirer quelque chose.

Finch lui, était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir. Même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de voir ses sentiments lui être un jour retourné, il devait admettre qu'une partie de lui avait tout de même toujours gardé une infime lueur d'espoir. Pourtant, de voir que Reese ne pouvait pas résister au baiser d'une belle femme lui brisait le cœur comme jamais. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait... À cette pensée il vérifia la position de Reese. Ce dernier semblait se diriger par ici. Il paniqua légèrement, n'étant pas encore prêt à lui faire face. Il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas réagir normalement, comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il éteignit rapidement son installation informatique avant de quitter la pièce, fermant bien la grille derrière lui. Il quitta le bâtiment aussi vite qu'il le put et, alors qu'il tournait au coin de la rue, Reese entrait au même moment dans celle-ci. Il entra dans la bibliothèque, et voyant que tout était plongé dans le noir, devina que son patron n'était plus présent. Il ouvrit la grille avant de se placer près de l'ordinateur où l'informaticien se trouvait encore quelques minutes plus tôt. Il posa la photo sur la table et tourna finalement les talons après quelques caresses pour le malinois, avant de quitter la bibliothèque à son tour.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Quand Finch arriva le lendemain matin, Reese n'était évidemment pas encore là. Les traits tirés par son manque de sommeil, il s'installa avant de remarquer la photo. Il devina que Reese était donc bien passé la veille au soir. Venait-il pour l'enquête ou pour voir s'il avait ou non vu quelque chose ? Il inspira profondément avant de contacter son partenaire, le cœur lourd.

\- Bonjour Finch. Je suis passé hier soir, mais vous n'étiez plus là, lui dit Reese tout en arrivant aux pieds de l'immeuble où il devrait encore se faire passer pour un patient.

\- C'est ce que j'ai deviné avec la photo présente sur la table, dit Finch le plus naturellement possible.

\- Olivia l'a trouvé dans sa boîte aux lettres hier soir en rentrant chez elle. Vous pouvez en tirer quelque chose ?

\- Vous me surestimez Mr Reese. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir en tirer grand chose. On ne voit pas où la photo a été prise.

\- C'est ce que je craignais.

\- Bien, je vous laisse vous occuper de notre cliente pendant que je poursuis mes investigations.

Reese n'aurait su dire comment, mais le ton de l'informaticien lui semblait différent. Fatigué peut-être...

\- Vous êtes sur que tout va bien Finch ? Lui demanda-t-il alors.

\- Oui, juste un peu fatigué, ce n'est rien. Concentrez-vous sur la menace qui plane sur Miss Wilson.

\- Bien, mais après ce sera repos pour vous Finch. Vous vous inquiétez constamment pour moi et on dirait que je ne m'inquiète pas assez pour vous par contre.

\- Nul besoin que vous vous en fassiez pour moi, répondit Finch sur un ton un peu plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Reese garda le silence devant la dureté soudaine du ton de son patron. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction aussi vive de sa part et encore moins sur un ton aussi catégorique. Il préféra ne rien ajouter qu'un simple :

\- Je vous tiens au courant.

\- Bien.

Reese entra dans le bâtiment, se plaçant une nouvelle fois non loin du bureau de la jeune kinésithérapeute. Il avait prévu, hier matin, qu'il y retournerait pour une seconde séance, mais vu les événements de la veille au soir, il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve de nouveau seul avec elle. La seule personne qu'il désirait pouvoir un jour embrasser, tenir tout contre lui, dans ses bras, n'était autre que Finch.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'informaticien commença d'autres recherches sur Aidan. Il était patient depuis huit mois suite à un accident de voiture. Le lieu de l'incident correspondait à celui de la jeune Hailey. Il chercha alors les parents du jeune homme. Il trouva alors l'adresse du père de ce dernier...

\- La même adresse...

Finch jeta un rapide coup d'œil au dossier que le lieutenant Carter lui avait envoyé et qu'il avait seulement parcouru. Il contacta alors son associé.

\- Mr Reese, je viens de me rendre compte que le père de Mr Herbert et la mère de Miss Scott vivent à la même adresse.

\- Ils sont ensemble ?

\- Je ne vois que ça... répondit Finch.

\- Du coup, Aidan et Hailey seraient demi-frère et sœur...

\- En effet. Il était aussi présent lors de l'accident de voiture. Ils se sont inscrit tous les deux au centre et vous connaissez la suite.

\- C'est plus qu'une bonne piste. Je continu de surveiller Olivia de près.

\- Bien.

Alors qu'il pensait que Reese avait coupé la communication, Finch dit à voix basse, pour lui-même.

\- Peut pas la surveiller de plus près...

Reese comprit donc que son patron avait tout vu. Il avait bien envie de dire quelque chose mais Finch ne devait pas savoir qu'il avait entendu. Il coupa la communication se promettant de régler cette question une fois le problème d'Olivia réglé. Il partit finalement à la recherche d'Aidan, surveillant toujours leur numéro grâce à son portable. De toute façon celle-ci était en pleine consultation et ne devrait pas finir avant une petite heure. Il fouilla le complexe, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas présent. Il envoya alors un rapide message demandant à son partenaire de le localiser.

Finch tenta immédiatement de le localiser, ce qui ne fut pas long. Il le repéra alors sur la 59ième. Il vérifia les boutiques aux alentours mais rien ne spécial ne se trouvait dans sa zone. Il vérifia ses comptes remarquant alors le retrait d'un peu plus de cinq cent dollars... Il hésita à prévenir Reese, mais n'en fit rien au final. Il laissa la charge de surveiller leur numéro à Reese pendant que lui surveillerait les déplacements de la possible menace, Aidan.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

La journée touchait désormais à sa fin. Reese l'avait passé à suivre de près leur numéro, quand il reçut un appel de Finch disant qu'Aidan arrivait à l'institut au même moment. Alors qu'il se dirigeait dans le hall il aida une autre patiente à ramasser le contenu de son sac qu'elle avait accidentellement renversé.

\- Mr Reese, que faites-vous ? Miss Wilson se dirige dans la direction de Mr Herbert ! Lui fit alors remarquer l'informaticien.

\- J'y vais de ce pas. Dites-moi où il se trouve.

\- La piscine ! Et je sais ce qu'il a acheté avec la somme qu'il a retiré ce matin.

\- Et quoi ? Demanda Reese tout en devinant la réponse.

\- Une arme, qu'il pointe en ce moment même sur votre numéro.

L'utilisation du mot "votre" au lieu de "notre" surpris Reese. Devait-il y voir quelque chose ou était-ce juste parce qu'il était le seul à avoir eu un contact avec elle? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois alors la seule raison ne pouvait qu'être...

Reese arriva au niveau de la piscine. A l'opposé de lui se trouvait désormais Aidan ainsi qu'Olivia.

\- Aidan, commença-t-il, attirant ainsi l'attention du jeune homme.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Son petit copain ? Demanda Aidan.

Il était plus que visible que ce dernier était paniqué. La voix tremblant légèrement, sa prise hésitante sur l'arme et sa position sur la défensive montrait à Reese qu'il n'était pas mentalement prêt à passer à l'acte.

\- Non, mais je sais qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous faites cela par contre, lui dit Reese essayant de faire en sorte qu'il se concentre sur lui et non plus sur Olivia.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, dit alors Olivia, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

\- Je devais la protéger. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle a été blessée. Je me devais de la protéger et ce soir là... Ce soir là je l'aie laissé seule entre ses mains à elle ! Elle l'a laissé se noyer !

\- C'était un accident, racontez-lui, dit alors Reese à Olivia.

\- J'ai contacté le lieutenant Carter, elle est en chemin, dit Finch à travers l'oreillette.

\- On avait fini la séance, commença Olivia. Elle était sortie de la piscine quand on m'a demandé de venir un instant. Une des masseuses avait perdu sa clé de la salle de sport. Quand je suis revenue elle... il était déjà trop tard. Son bracelet se trouvait au fond et les policiers ont en conclut qu'elle voulait le récupérer et qu'elle aurait eu une crampe.

\- Son bracelet... murmura Aidan. Elle voulait récupérer son bracelet...

Olivia hocha la tête alors qu'Aidan baissait doucement son arme. Reese se détendit tout en commençant à se rapprocher d'eux.

\- C'était donc bien de ma faute, murmura Aidan.

Le temps que Reese comprenne ce qui se passait, Aidan retourna l'arme contre lui. Le coup de feu et les cris horrifiés d'Olivia résonnèrent contre les murs de la pièce. Reese s'approcha du jeune homme. Son pouls était faible, mais il semblait encore en vie... Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Il s'approcha d'Olivia qui posa sa tête sur son épaule, se calant tout contre lui. Reese passa un bras autour d'elle, tentant de la réconforter tout en sachant que Finch regardait. Il allait devoir s'expliquer et le plus rapidement serait le mieux. Carter débarqua alors avec des ambulanciers qui s'occupèrent d'évacuer le plus rapidement possible Aidan. Reese confia la jeune kinésithérapeute au lieutenant Carter avant de quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible. Il se dirigea ni une, ni deux vers la bibliothèque. Il monta deux à deux les marches avant de finalement pouvoir enfin poser ses yeux sur l'informaticien qui semblait sur le point de partir. Reese remarqua que l'ordinateur semblait éteint et Finch était déjà en train d'enfiler son manteau.

\- Je n'arrive pas trop tard alors... dit alors faiblement Reese.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Je pensais que vous seriez resté un peu plus longtemps auprès de Miss Wilson, remarqua Finch tout en finissant d'enfiler son manteau.

\- Je n'avais aucune raison de rester avec elle, lui répondit-il.

\- Parce que vous aviez une raison de venir ici aussi rapidement peut-être ? Rétorqua Finch.

L'informaticien ne lui parut alors ni en colère ni même distant. Il lui paraissait juste déçu et... blessé ? Que devait-il en conclure ? Avait-il peur que cela ne mis de la distance entre eux si jamais il venait à avoir une relation ? Ou même qu'il arrête directement leur collaboration ou autre ?

\- Oui, j'en ai plusieurs. Je pense que vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé hier soir, non ?

\- En effet, et j'en suis désolé, répondit Finch.

\- Pas besoin, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé et...

Finch leva la main, lui intimant ainsi le silence.

\- Cela ne me concerne nullement et je dois admettre que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir les détails.

Finch passa à côté de Reese, et alors que l'informaticien commençait à descendre les escaliers, Reese crut l'entendre dire :

\- J'aurais préféré que ce numéro ne tombe jamais.

Quand il se retourna, l'informaticien n'était plus dans son champ de vision...


	4. Repos

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
_**

 ** _Et voici la suite de ma fic. On arrive à la moitié maintenant et j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant ^^  
_**

 ** _Je sais que je me répètes, mais merci pour tous ces commentaires que vous laissez. Même si ce n'est pour deux mots, ça me touche vraiment énormément ^^  
_**

 ** _Bien, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais dire donc :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°4 : Repos**_

Reese passa la soirée enfermé chez lui à ressasser sa dernière discussion avec son patron. Ce n'était pas les paroles elles mêmes qui l'inquiétait, mais bien le ton employé et surtout le regard qu'avait eu Finch. Cette tristesse et cette lassitude, comme s'il portait un fardeau bien trop lourd pour ses épaules. Avait-il loupé quelque chose concernant l'informaticien ? Il passait pourtant ses journées à l'étudier sous toutes les coutures par simple plaisir, presque par nécessité. Il aimait découvrir jours après jours de nouvelles facettes de la personnalité si atypique de son patron, ami, collègue... Il ne savait plus trop comment qualifier leur relation, chaque mot semblant bien trop faible comparé à ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux. Aurait-il dû lui en faire part ? Ne risquait-il pas au contraire de briser ce faible équilibre que représentait leur relation actuelle ? Il pesa encore une fois le pour et le contre, encore et encore... Quand il leva les yeux vers une des fenêtres, le soleil s'était déjà levé. Il sortit alors après avoir vérifié ses messages sur son téléphone. Il se dirigea, comme chaque matin, vers la bibliothèque, espérant y trouver l'informaticien. Il trouva cependant l'endroit vide...

Finch s'était enfermé dans une des nombreuses propriétés qu'il possédait en ville. Dire qu'il souffrait était pour lui un euphémisme. La déception de voir celui qu'il aimait embrasser quelqu'un d'autre, une parfaite inconnue de surcroît, lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et qu'il ne saurait le dire. Tous ses espoirs s'étaient alors envolés un à un, le laissant dans un abysse de solitude qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. Il passa une nuit très courte se demandant s'il aurait ou non pu empêcher tout cela de se produire. Reese aurait très bien pu surveiller leur numéro sans qu'il ait besoin de se montrer ce soir là, à la piscine. Il aurait pu garder un œil sur elle, de loin, comme il le faisait si souvent. Tout cela était-il arrivé par sa faute ? Il avait bien pensé à faire quelques remarques pour tâter le terrain, mais il avait toujours craint d'en dire un peu trop et que Reese ne découvre alors ses sentiments. Le silence lui avait finalement paru la meilleure des solutions, mais était-ce toujours le cas maintenant ? Parviendrait-il à feindre encore devant celui qu'il aimait ? Il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde et se demandait déjà comment se passerait le reste de leur collaboration. Il quitta son appartement et commença à arpenter les rues de la ville.

Il marcha pendant plus de deux heures quand il crut entendre son nom. Il se tourna vers l'origine de la voix qu'il avait entendu et vit alors le lieutenant Carter s'approcher de lui.

\- Lieutenant Carter, dit-il alors tentant de paraître naturel.

\- Finch, je ne pensais pas tomber sur vous. Une affaire dans le coin qui nécessite votre présence ?

\- Non, je me promenais simplement. Et vous ? Demanda-t-il

\- Je sortais du bureau du procureur, dit-elle en lui montrant le bâtiment à quelques mètres d'eux. J'aurai eu bien besoin d'un mandat, mais pas assez de preuve selon lui ! Si seulement je pouvais...

Elle sourit alors sans raison apparente.

\- Je suis désolée de vous demander cela, mais j'aurais besoin d'un service.

\- Tout ce que vous voulez, lui répondit Finch.

\- J'aurais besoin de vérifier les comptes d'une personne et...

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le faire vous même, c'est cela ? Je croyais que mes méthodes ne vous plaisaient guère ? dit-il un faible sourire aux lèvres.

\- Toutes les méthodes sont bonnes à prendre pour mettre un trafiquant de drogue derrière les barreaux.

\- Bien, allons-nous installer ailleurs.

Finch était plutôt soulagé d'être une nouvelle fois sorti avec son ordinateur portable. De plus sa rencontre avec le lieutenant Carter lui permettait de mettre de côté ses problèmes sentimentaux.

\- Voici le nom du gars ainsi que son numéro de compte, vous aurez besoin de combien de temps pour pirater son compte ? Demanda Carter en lui tendant le morceau de papier sur lequel était notées les informations dont il aurait besoin.

\- Pas très longtemps dit-il.

\- Je vois...

Une serveuse vint prendre la commande et alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'eux Finch lui dit :

\- C'est bon, j'y suis.

\- Déjà ? Vous pouvez tout infiltrer n'empêche, dit-elle en souriant. Alors, qu'est-ce que son compte peut nous dire ?

\- De nombreux versement ont été faits vers une entreprise. Je peux me renseigner dessus si vous voulez ?

\- Pas besoin de prendre de risques inutiles, je peux...

Elle s'interrompit alors devant le regard de l'informaticien.

\- Je vois, vous savez que personne ne vous repérera, c'est ça ?

\- Bien évidemment, dit-il sûr de lui. Et puis j'ai déjà commencé mes recherches sur l'entreprise en question.

Le café ainsi qu'une viennoiserie furent apportés à Carter, Finch, lui, n'avait rien commandé. Alors que l'informaticien faisait ses recherches, Carter s'étonna de l'absence de Reese.

\- John n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

Finch, qui ne s'était pas attendu à cette question, bien trop concentré sur ses recherches, eut une seconde d'absence. Il reprit ses recherches l'air de rien tout en ajoutant :

\- Non, nous n'avons personne à aider pour le moment il est donc libre de faire ce qu'il veut.

\- Je vois, John a fait quelque chose qui vous a déplut, tenta alors Carter et devant le regard surpris que Finch venait de poser sur elle, elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste.

Finch comprit aussi qu'elle avait dit cela un peu au hasard, mais qu'avec sa réaction elle savait désormais que c'était le cas. Il s'était donc involontairement trahi.

\- Vous m'avez eu, dit-il alors. Sinon, il s'agit d'une entreprise fantôme, elle ne semble exister nul part. Je suis remonté ainsi jusqu'à un certain Mikhail Vasdif, après être passé par deux autres entreprises toutes aussi fictives que la première. Je pense qu'avec ça vous avez de quoi faire.

\- Je vous remercie et ne poserai pas d'autres questions concernant John. C'est bien pour cela que vous avez changé de sujet aussi rapidement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, dit Finch satisfait qu'elle ne lui en demande pas plus.

\- J'espère juste que vous pourrez régler ça comme deux adultes que vous êtes.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour nous.

\- Très bien. Je suis désolée, mais le devoir m'appelle. Encore merci pour votre aide. Et au fait, Aidan est dans le coma, les médecins ne savent pas s'il s'en sortira. D'après eux les prochaines 72 H lui seront cruciales.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi et merci du renseignement, je tiendrais John au courant. N'hésitez pas si besoin est.

Elle se leva finalement après avoir laissé de quoi payer sa commande. Elle quitta l'établissement y laissant Finch seul. _Régler cela comme deux adultes, hein ?_

\- Il est vrai que l'on ne peut pas laisser tout ceci ainsi, remarqua Finch avant de ranger son ordinateur portable dans sa sacoche.

Il déjeuna sur place avant de se lever à son tour. Finch se dirigea alors vers la bibliothèque. Reese n'y était plus depuis un moment et Finch, devant le silence de la machine décida d'emmener Bear en balade. Il l'emmena au parc, s'installant sur un des innombrables bancs, regardant simplement le malinois profiter de son moment de liberté au grand air. Il commença à jouer avec un autre chien quand son portable vibra. Il regarda qui était à l'origine de cet appel. John. Après une légère hésitation, il décrocha finalement pour le plus grand plaisir de l'ex-agent qui fut soulagé.

\- Désolé si je dérange, mais...  
\- Vous ne me dérangez pas, dit Finch heureux d'entendre de nouveau le son de la voix de son partenaire même si cela le blessait en même temps.

Il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de repasser sans cesse les derniers événements de la veille, le faisant alors souffrir un peu plus.

\- Je... Il faudrait qu'on parle, dit alors Reese, priant pour que l'informaticien accepte sa proposition.

\- En effet, je crois que c'est nécessaire, lui répondit ce dernier.

\- Bien, je peux vous rejoindre si vous voulez ?

\- Inutile. Pourquoi ne pas se retrouver d'ici une heure à la bibliothèque ? Proposa Finch.

\- Bien j'y serai sans faute. À tout de suite dans ce cas.

Finch raccrocha. Dans une heure le problème serait réglé pour de bon. Dans une heure il jouerait le tout pour le tout. Dans une heure il saurait si leur relation pourrait ou non être sauvée. L'heure la plus longue de sa vie commença alors. Il rappela finalement Bear pour faire le même trajet qu'un peu plus tôt, mais dans le sens inverse cette fois-ci. Quand il finit de gravir les dernières marches, il vit Bear aux pieds de Reese. Il arrêta tout mouvement avant de finalement se remettre en marche. Il passa tout près de Reese qui lui sourit faiblement, avant de s'installer devant son ordinateur.

\- Bien, vous vouliez me parler ?

\- Oui, je...

Reese s'interrompît, cherchant alors ses mots. Même s'il avait décidé de faire part de ses sentiments à Finch, il ne savait toujours pas comment les exprimer sans faire peur à l'informaticien.

\- Oui ? Tenta de l'encourager Finch.

Reese inspira profondément avant de lui dire, enfin décidé :

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que vous Harold.

L'incompréhension se lisait clairement sur le visage de Finch. Reese mit évidemment cela sur le compte de la signification de ses paroles qui devaient étonner son patron.

Ce dernier était bien évidemment surpris, mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles pensait Reese. Le fait de savoir qu'en réalité ses sentiments étaient réciproques était ce qui l'étonnait vraiment.

Alors que Reese attendait impatiemment une réaction de la part de l'informaticien, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de lire du soulagement dans ses yeux. _Du soulagement ? Non, je dois rêver..._

\- Depuis quand ? Demanda Finch retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole.

\- Heu, je... Je dirais plusieurs semaines. Un ou deux mois même.

Devant le sourire si spontané et si libéré de Finch, Reese comprit alors.

\- C'est donc vraiment pour cela que vous paraissiez si... blessé ? tenta Reese.

\- À ce point ? Dit Finch tout en admettant que cela l'avait en effet profondément blessé.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre les deux hommes qui n'osaient pas vraiment se regarder droit dans les yeux. Finch, les lèvres pincées, se doutait que c'était à lui de dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pourtant pas par où commencer. Reese ne lui laissa pas chercher plus longtemps en s'approchant de lui. Il prit le visage de l'informaticien en coupe, faisant enfin se croiser leurs regards. Reese était sûr d'avoir vu les joues de Finch s'empourprer légèrement avant qu'il ne pose finalement ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire. Un simple effleurement au début avant de sentir les mains de Finch s'agripper à sa chemise, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Il sourit légèrement alors que Finch approfondissait le baiser. Reese put enfin embrasser à de multiples reprises ces lèvres dont il n'avait pu s'emparer qu'en rêve jusqu'à présent. Ils se séparèrent finalement à contrecœur.

\- Dorénavant je n'embrasserai que vous Harold, dit Reese.

\- Mais je l'espère bien Mr Reese... John, se reprit l'informaticien.

L'ex-agent se redressa complètement. Finch toujours installé sur la chaise, ne chercha pas une seule seconde à ôter une des mains de Reese toujours sur sa joue. Le regard tendre de Reese sur lui, leurs baisers partagés avec tant de passion et les douces caresses de Reese sur sa joue ne faisaient qu'accroître sa gêne. De plus, ce silence pesant n'était pas fait pour l'aider à se détendre. Reese en rajouta alors une couche :

\- Je ne pensais pas que rougir vous irez aussi bien Harold. Vraiment, remarqua Reese en souriant.

\- Content de voir que mon embarras vous amuse John, répondit Finch.

\- Vous aviez prévu quelque chose pour le reste de l'après-midi ? Demanda alors Reese espérant de tout cœur que son partenaire n'avait rien de prévu.

\- Non, rien. Je pense que j'aurais sûrement lu. Je suppose que vous avez autre chose à proposer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Rien de bien méchant, dit-il alors pour ne pas précipiter les choses entre lui et Finch.

\- J'espère bien.

\- Une nouvelle balade au parc et un dîner dehors, ça vous tente ? Proposa-t-il.

Bear réagit instinctivement aux mots "balade" et "parc".

\- Je crois bien que vous avez déjà l'avis de Bear, dit Finch.

\- Mais qu'en est-il du votre ? Demanda Reese.

\- Avec plaisir.

Il ôta finalement sa main de la joue de Finch et la lui tendit pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Hâte de voir la réaction de nos chers lieutenants quand ils sauront que nous sommes ensemble, marmonna Reese pour lui même.

\- Parce que nous sommes ensemble ? Le taquina l'informaticien. Je ne me souviens pas que vous me l'ayez proposé et encore moins l'avoir accepté.

Reese sourit devant cette demande nullement cachée.

\- Bien, Harold, accepteriez vous de sortir avec moi, et pas juste pour une balade ?

Même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade. Finch fit semblant d'hésiter quelques instants avant de répondre :

\- Avec plaisir.

Alors qu'il passait devant Reese, Finch sentit ce dernier l'enlacer tendrement, ses bras désormais autour de lui. Il put ainsi sentir le souffle chaud de Reese dans son cou avant que celui-ci ne vienne y déposer un baiser qui le fit frissonner. Finch se mordit même la lèvre pour ne pas laisser un faible gémissement franchir celles-ci. Cette réaction fit sourire Reese qui ajouta alors :

\- Et voici votre punition pour avoir oser dire que nous ne sortions pas ensemble.

Devant cette "punition", Finch regretta encore moins ses paroles, appréciant à sa juste valeur ce doux baiser et le délicieux frisson que ce dernier avait déclenché en lui. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Finch était complètement accro à Reese, même s'il ne le lui avait pas encore vraiment avoué...


	5. Ensemble !

**_Salut tout le Monde ! ^^  
_**

 ** _Et ce dimanche pas trop mauvais, je vous apporte un nouveau chapitre !  
_**

 ** _J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît vraiment et qu'il en sera de même pour cette suite...  
_**

 ** _Bien, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais dire donc :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°5 : Ensemble ?!**_

Finch était une nouvelle fois le premier arrivé à la bibliothèque en ce dimanche matin. Il accrocha son manteau, son esprit encore rempli des souvenirs de la veille. Il avait passé l'après-midi en tête à tête avec l'ex-agent. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il passait ainsi un après-midi ensemble, mais cette fois-ci tout était différent de d'habitude. Là, ils avaient passé ces moments ensemble, pas en tant que simples amis, mais en tant que tout nouveau couple. À ce mot l'informaticien ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _On est vraiment ensemble ?!_ Ne put s'empêcher de se demander Finch en souriant de plus belle. C'était un peu comme si les étoiles s'étaient alignées pour réaliser son souhait le plus cher, mais aussi le plus improbable : celui d'être aimé en retour par l'ex-agent de la CIA. Il soupira profondément en jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant enfin compte de l'absence du malinois. Reese était-il en fait arrivé avant lui et avait-il décidé de le sortir ? Il vit alors la laisse de Bear et, au moment même où il bougeait enfin pour partir à la recherche du chien, il entendit un bruit sourd plus loin. Il avança dans cette direction avant de trouver, dans un rayonnage un peu plus loin, Bear entouré de livres tentant d'attraper sa boîte de croquettes.

\- Méchant chien ! S'écria Finch à l'encontre du malinois.

Bear gémit faiblement en s'asseyant. Un regard de chien battu vers son maître, un faible gémissement et la colère de Finch s'envolait peu à peu.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris, la prochaine fois je les mettrais plus haut... Encore.

Il s'empara de la boîte tant convoitée par le malinois avant de s'éloigner. Bear le suivit immédiatement, le dépassant et arrivant le premier à sa gamelle que l'informaticien rempli copieusement pour son plus grand plaisir. Finch le regarda quelques secondes un tendre sourire aux lèvres avant de partir ranger le bazar que le malinois avait laissé derrière lui.

Finch était toujours en train de ramasser les livres éparpillés au sol quand Reese fit son apparition.

\- À quoi jouez vous? Demanda-t-il tout en s'approchant de l'informaticien à quatre pattes.

\- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je ramasse des livres, lui répondit Finch sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Je le vois bien. Ma question était plus à prendre dans le sens de : que font ces livres par terre ? Rétorqua Reese avant de se baisser à son tour. En temps normal vous en prenez plutôt soin.

\- Comme si je pouvais commettre un acte aussi barbare ! Dit Finch indigné. Je ne fais que réparer les bêtises de votre chien.

\- C'est bizarre, remarqua Reese, quand Bear fait des bêtises c'est mon chien, mais autrement c'est...

Devant le regard désabusé de Finch, l'ex-agent préféra se taire. L'informaticien posa un nouveau livre sur l'étagère au dessus de lui, mais ce dernier lui retomba sur la tête. Reese se retint autant qu'il put de ne pas se moquer de son coéquipier, mais il ne put tout de même s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Aïe, dit simplement Finch avant de se masser le crâne, là où le livre l'avait heurté.

L'informaticien croisa le regard amusé de Reese, esquissant alors un demi-sourire à son tour.

\- Et vous trouvez ça drôle, évidemment, lui dit Finch.

\- Désolé, mais heureusement, ce n'était pas une encyclopédie, remarqua Reese.

\- Encore heureux pour moi, en effet.

Une fois les livres de nouveau à leurs places et une fois les deux hommes debout, Reese demanda :

\- Il ne vous a pas fait trop mal ce livre sauvage ?

\- Non, je pense que mes neurones sont intacts, soulagé ?

\- Oui, et pas qu'un peu. J'ai besoin de vous Finch et pour longtemps encore, dit-il en lui souriant tendrement. N'empêche, vous risquez d'avoir une sacrée bosse, remarque-t-il avant de lever la main vers l'informaticien.

Il la passa alors sur le crâne endolori de Finch, caressant doucement ce dernier, glissant ses doigts dans les fins cheveux de l'informaticien.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Dit-il une fois la fameuse bosse repérée.

Ce n'est que lorsque le corps de l'informaticien fut parcouru d'un léger frisson à ce contact, que Reese réalisa ce qu'il faisait. Il sourit tendrement alors que Finch n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, bien trop embarrassé par leur nouvelle relation.

\- Au fait, je ne vous aie pas encore salué comme il se doit, dit-il avant d'attirer Finch vers lui et de l'embrasser tout aussi tendrement.

Finch se laissa faire, une partie de lui ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait sûrement être en plein rêve. Reese glissa une main au creux des reins de l'informaticien, l'autre glissant jusqu'à sa nuque. Finch posa quand à lui ses mains sur la poitrine de Reese, se laissant complètement faire par son partenaire.

\- Bonjour Harold, dit finalement Reese après un autre baiser.

\- Bonjour Mr Reese, lui répondit Finch bien que légèrement embarrassé par tant de démonstration.

Il appréciait évidemment cette nouvelle façon de saluer de son coéquipier, mais ne savait pas vraiment comme le lui faire comprendre sans passer par un moment qui pourrait, au final, être plutôt gênant. Cette situation était tellement nouvelle et inattendue qu'il n'était pas sûr de la réaction qu'il devait avoir. Reese devinait parfaitement la raison de la légère gêne apparente de son patron et préféra ne pas aggraver les choses cette fois-ci. Il s'abstint donc de tout commentaire.

\- Au fait, dit-il enfin après de longues minutes de silence, je vous aie apporté votre thé.

\- Merci bien, répondit l'informaticien en s'éloignant finalement de son partenaire.

Il ressentit alors comme un vide soudain, une perte immense alors qu'ils prenaient tout les deux la direction de l'autre pièce. Bear avait fini de manger et était couché dans son panier. Les deux boissons les attendaient effectivement sur la table, ainsi qu'une nouvelle boîte de beignets. Finch s'installa à sa place habituelle pendant que Reese prenait place à sa droite. Il tira la chaise jusqu'à se trouver juste à côté de Finch.

\- On fait quoi en attendant qu'un nouveau numéro tombe ? Demanda Reese en reposant son gobelet désormais vide.

\- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je dois...

Un téléphone vibra alors sur la table. Finch s'en empara, connaissant déjà l'expéditeur.

\- On dirait que la pause est malheureusement terminée, remarqua Reese avant de se lever. Je vais chercher les livres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient une photo de leur nouveau client. La trentaine, cheveux courts et yeux noisettes, la photo de Willy King était désormais scotchée sur le tableau transparent.

\- Allez Finch, faites moi votre petit tour de magie et dites moi tout ce que vous avez sur ce gars.

Finch pianota aussi vite qu'il put réunissant les premières informations sur leur nouveau cas.

\- Alors, nous avons affaire à Willy King, 37 ans. Fleuriste il tient une boutique sur la 3ième avenue. Célibataire, pas d'enfant...

\- Même pas de chien ?

\- Non, même pas de chien... répondit Finch quelque peu surpris par la remarque de l'ex-agent.

\- Pauvre homme, dit Reese.

\- Vous compatissez pour un éventuel criminel ? S'étonna Finch en se tournant légèrement vers son coéquipier.

\- Innocent tant que sa culpabilité n'a pas était prouvée. Et puis même nous avec notre... "métier" à risque, nous avons put trouver l'âme sœur alors que lui est toujours célibataire.

\- Qui vous dit qu'il ne l'est pas par choix ? Ajouta Finch. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça va être à vous de jouer Mr Reese.

\- Vous me mettez à la porte ?

\- Bien sûr que non Mr Reese, que vous le vouliez ou non, le devoir vous appelle, rétorqua l'informaticien.

\- Je m'en doute, mais j'aurais préféré rester encore un peu avec vous... et j'espère que c'est aussi votre cas ? Demanda Reese espérant ainsi avoir une nouvelle preuve de l'affection de Finch à son égard.

\- Cela va de soit, Mr Reese, admit Finch, mais ce n'est pas à nous de décider, malheureusement.

\- Bien, dit Reese satisfait, j'y vais de ce pas.

\- Je vous ai déjà envoyé l'adresse de son lieu de travail sur votre portable. Pendant ce temps je vais jeter un œil à ses comptes personnels ainsi qu'à ceux de sa boutique.

Reese arrivait à hauteur de l'escalier quand Finch ajouta :

\- J'oubliais, soyez prudent.

\- Comme toujours Finch, comme toujours.

Reese posa le pied sur la première marche quand il fit finalement demi-tour.

\- Moi aussi j'ai failli oublier quelque chose... commença-t-il en s'approchant rapidement de son partenaire.

Il fit tourner la chaise de l'informaticien de son côté, et maintenant face à face avec lui, il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de ce dernier qui laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Alors qu'il commençait à reculer son visage, satisfait du petit effet que son baiser avait eu sur Finch, ce dernier l'empêcha de s'éloigner davantage en initiant un nouveau baiser. L'informaticien put sentir un léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage de l'ex-agent. Ils durent pourtant se séparer pour de bon.

\- Maintenant je vais avoir encore plus de mal à partir... avoua Reese.

\- Dites vous que vous faites une bonne action en y allant ?

\- Mouais, répondit Reese avant de partir, même si c'était à reculons.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Reese parvint enfin devant la boutique de fleurs de leur numéro. Quelques clients étaient déjà là, cherchant leur bonheur parmi les multiples fleurs en tout genre. L'employée de la boutique, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, s'occupait tour à tour de fournir les commandes et d'aider les clients à faire leurs choix, les conseillant le mieux possible. Reese s'empara de ses jumelles, posant alors son appareil photo sur le siège passager.

\- Amy Raymonds, lut Reese sur le badge de la jeune femme.

Un homme sortit de la boutique et vint alors parler à la jeune femme. Reese reconnut immédiatement leur nouveau client et en profita alors pour pirater son téléphone portable lui donnant ainsi accès à toutes ses données. Après un rapide échange il s'éloigna de la boutique, prenant finalement un taxi. Reese le fila discrètement. Une quinzaine de minutes après son départ, Finch le contacta.

\- Je vous manque déjà ? Demanda Reese avec une impression de déjà-vu.

\- Désolé pour vous Mr Reese, mais je peux tout de même me passer de vous quelques heures, dit Finch voulant taquiner Reese et ainsi voir sa réaction.

\- Faudra me dire comment vous faites, moi j'atteins déjà ma limite et je vais bientôt avoir besoin de ma dose.

\- De votre dose ? Répéta l'informaticien. On dirait presque un drogué, remarqua Finch.

\- Mais c'est le cas, je suis complètement accro à vous Harold, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne chercherais jamais à me faire désintoxiquer, ajouta Reese en souriant.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment si être comparé avec de la drogue est une bonne chose, mais je vais laisser passer pour cette fois-ci, rétorqua Finch a qui la comparaison avait tout de même fait plaisir.

Il était surpris et ravi à la fois de voir que son partenaire tenait tant à lui. _Et dire que je n'avais jamais soupçonné qu'il puisse tenir à moi ainsi,_ pensa Finch. _Je devrais peut-être moi aussi faire un pas vers lui..._

\- Pour en revenir à notre numéro, dont je vous aie envoyé les coordonnées du domicile, il ne paraît avoir aucun problème d'argent. Sa boutique semble en effet marcher très bien.

\- Vous avez déjà prévu un moyen pour que je l'approche ou je vais devoir en trouver un moi-même ?

\- Tout cela sera réglé pour demain matin, ne vous en faites pas. Le magasin n'est ouvert que le matin aujourd'hui, il ferme précisément à 12 H 30, je ne sais donc pas si Mr King va y retourner. Par contre j'ai vu que la boutique n'appartenait pas seulement à notre numéro.

\- Il a un associé ?

\- En effet. Un dénommé Joshua Mitchel. Je vous ai envoyé photo et coordonnées du domicile, sait on jamais.

\- Rien de son côté ? Demanda Reese en tournant à droite, suivant toujours le taxi dans lequel se trouvait leur client.

\- Pour le peu de recherches que j'ai pu faire le concernant, rien de bien transcendant. Je vous tiens au courant si je trouve quoique ce soit d'intéressant.

\- Bien, dit Reese déçu de devoir déjà couper la connexion avec son partenaire.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que cela sera vite réglé, se permit de dire l'informaticien le cœur battant.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Reese. Vous avez quelque chose de prévu et je ne suis pas au courant ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Finch pouffa légèrement devant la réplique de Reese. Il ajouta alors, en souriant :

\- Plus vite l'affaire sera réglée et plus vite vous... vous me reviendrez, conclut-il les joues rosies et le cœur battant.

Il avait enfin laissé son cœur s'exprimer et était plus que ravi que son coéquipier ne soit pas là pour voir l'expression embarrassée qu'il devait sûrement afficher en ce moment même.

\- Vous savez comment motiver vos troupes Harold. J'ai déjà plus que hâte que cette mission s'achève.

\- Je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai encore pas mal de données à rassembler.

\- Compris, à plus tard alors.

C'est avec un pincement au cœur que Finch coupa la communication se rendant parfaitement compte que Reese n'était pas prêt à le faire lui-même. Ce changement dans leur relation ne datait que d'hier et cela le gênait tout autant que cela lui faisait plaisir. Il n'avait plus à mentir à son partenaire en lui cachant ses sentiments, il n'avait plus à éviter une trop grande proximité avec lui de peur de se dévoiler, il était libre de laisser parler ses sentiments, d'être enfin lui-même à 100%. Il aimait Reese et n'avait plus à s'en cacher. Il se doutait tout de même que de passer du statut "d'amis" à celui de "couple" n'était pas quelque chose qui se ferait en 24 H. Ils allaient devoir apprendre à vivre à deux, s'habituer aux besoins et aux marques d'affection de l'un et de l'autre, ou même tout simplement à se laisser aller en présence de l'autre. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant d'être un "vrai couple"...


	6. Un nouveau cap

**_Salut tout le Monde ! ^^  
_**

 ** _Qui dit dimanche, dit nouveau chapitre ! Voilà donc la suite qui, j'espère, était attendu ^^  
_**

 ** _Plus que deux chapitres avant que se soit fini...  
_**

 ** _Bien, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais dire donc :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°6 : Un nouveau cap**_

Alors qu'il suivait toujours Willy, ce dernier passa un appel que Reese put écouter.

\- Ouais ? Répondit l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

\- C'est moi, je tenais à te rappeler que c'est demain que la prochaine livraison de tulipes doit se faire. C'est un client régulier alors je vérifie que tout est en ordre, dit Willy.

\- Tout est déjà prêt, je t'amène tout ça ce soir, sans faute.

\- Tout est bien là alors ?, les 12 caisses ? Demanda le fleuriste.

\- Oui, pas de souci, j'ai vérifié il y a plus d'une heure.

\- Parfait, je t'attends ce soir alors.

Willy raccrocha et l'ex-agent envoya un message pour savoir qu'elle était l'identité de l'autre homme. Quelques minutes plus tard Finch lui donnait le nom de l'interlocuteur : Joshua Mitchel.

\- C'est donc lui qui s'occupe de récupérer les commandes dirait-on marmonna Reese alors que le taxi arrêtait enfin sa course.

Willy en descendit, se dirigeant ensuite vers la maison que Reese devina être la sienne. Il vérifia l'adresse pour être sûr... Aucun doute, il venait de rentrer chez lui. N'ayant aucun accès à l'intérieur de la maison pour le moment il contacta Finch. Il était sûr que lui arriverait à trouver un moyen d'avoir au moins un œil à l'intérieur. Son téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois.

\- J'ai réussi à avoir accès à son ordinateur, je vous envoi le visuel sur votre portable.

\- Qu'est ce que je ferai sans vous Finch, je me le demande...

\- Aucune idée... répondit Finch.

\- Un mystère parmi tant d'autre dans ce monde. Au fait Finch, avant que vous ne raccrochiez, ce soir chez moi, ça vous tente ?

L'informaticien sembla réfléchir à la proposition alors même que son âme tout entière lui criait de dire "Oui".

\- Avec plaisir, mais uniquement si notre affaire nous le permets.

\- Ne jouez plus avec mes nerfs en hésitant ainsi, c'est mauvais pour mon cœur, lui fit alors remarquer Reese.

\- Pas autant qu'une balle que je sache, rétorqua l'informaticien.

Une nouvelle fois l'informaticien raccrocha, ne pensant désormais plus qu'à la soirée qui lui parut soudainement lointaine. Il avait, depuis quelques minutes, accès à l'ordinateur personnel de leur numéro ainsi qu'à celui de sa boutique. En fouillant dans les dossiers il put ainsi trouver les factures de ses livraisons, de ses commandes ainsi que la liste de ses plus gros clients. Il commença d'abord par fouiller l'historique de l'ordinateur personnel de leur numéro...

Reese passa le reste de sa journée devant la maison de Willy. Celui-ci ne ressortit que le soir venu. Il avait passé sa journée à faire ses comptes, d'après ce que Reese avait pu voir, mais à aucun moment il n'avait été sur son ordinateur. Il sortit donc de chez lui, prenant sa voiture cette fois-ci et Reese reprit sa filature. Comme dit plus tôt dans la journée, il retourna à sa boutique où l'attendait déjà Joshua, son associé pour la boutique de fleurs. Il avait garé la camionnette dans la ruelle à l'arrière du magasin. Willy, commença a vérifier l'état des caisses contenant les tulipes commandées pour le lendemain matin. Une fois fait, les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'arrière boutique, Reese n'avait plus aucun visuel, même s'il avait toujours une oreille dedans grâce au téléphone de leur numéro. Ce dernier vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en ordre avant de refermer la boutique une fois ressortit.

\- On se voit demain. Je t'attend sans faute, dit Willy à Joshua.

\- Très bien. Ce sera à livrer où il vient directement prendre son colis ici ?

\- À livrer, comme d'habitude. Pas besoin de revoir l'adresse je suppose ? Demanda par précaution le propriétaire du magasin.

\- Non, pas de souci.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, chacun prenant une direction différente. Reese suivit leur numéro jusqu'à son domicile. Voyant que ce dernier ne semblait pas prêt à bouger de nouveau cette nuit, il quitta à son tour les lieux. Il envoya un rapide message à Finch pour lui dire qu'il passait le chercher pour le tête-à-tête chez lui, comme prévu. Quand il arriva à l'immense bâtisse, l'informaticien l'attendait déjà dehors. Reese se gara et reparti immédiatement après que son coéquipier soit monté côté passager. Il se sentit de bien meilleur humeur maintenant que l'informaticien était près de lui.

Aucun des deux hommes ne savait vraiment comment agir. Devaient-ils dire quelque chose du genre _"Vous m'avez manqué ?"_ Ou encore _"Content de vous revoir enfin ?"_ Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, cela aurait peut-être été exagéré... Reese avait hésité à embrasser son partenaire une fois celui-ci dans la voiture... Avait-il bien fait de s'abstenir et d'attendre d'être chez lui ? Ou au contraire, apparaissait-il trop distant de ne pas l'avoir embrassé ? Qu'en pensait Finch ? Les cerveaux des deux hommes travaillaient à mille à l'heure pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient ou non faire et ce que leur partenaire pouvait bien attendre d'eux. C'est donc dans le plus grand silence que se fit le chemin jusqu'au loft de l'ex-agent. La tension était plus que palpable et plus le silence s'éternisait, plus les deux hommes avaient du mal à trouver le courage de parler, qu'importe le sujet. Ce fut finalement Reese qui parla le premier alors qu'il commençait à se garer en face de chez lui.

\- Je suppose que vous n'avez rien trouvé de concluant ?

\- Non, ses comptes semblent en règle même si j'ai remarqué des achats assez réguliers et ce en grande quantité.

\- Des entreprises privées, non ? Demanda Reese.

\- Même pas. Des caisses contenant une vingtaine de pots sont commandées par dizaine et elles n'ont pas l'air d'être utilisées pour des soirées ou autre.

\- On verra demain. Une grosse livraison doit justement avoir lieu.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de l'appartement de l'ex-agent. Il entra avant de faire entrer son patron, refermant la porte derrière lui. Dire que Finch était mal à l'aise aurait été un euphémisme. Il parcourut la pièce du regard alors que Reese vérifiait le contenu du réfrigérateur ainsi que des placards.

\- J'aurais dû faire quelques courses avant de l'inviter, marmonna Reese en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi faire un tête-à-tête.

Il se releva alors, observant Finch qui tentait de trouver quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper. Il sourit tendrement avant de s'avancer vers ce dernier. Au moment où il allait le prendre dans ses bras, l'informaticien fit volte-face et se trouva à quelques centimètres à peine de son coéquipier. Il sursauta légèrement face à cette soudaine proximité qu'il appréciait autant qu'elle le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas encore habitué à voir un regard si tendre posé sur lui venant de Reese. Il déglutit péniblement, rompant alors le contact visuel.

\- On commande quelque chose ? Dit-alors Reese. La prochaine fois je préparerais tout à l'avance.

\- Pas besoin d'en faire autant Mr Reese, lui répondit Finch d'une voix douce, ce n'est qu'un repas.

\- Peut-être, mais un repas avec vous, dit-il en posant sa main sur la joue de Finch forçant ce dernier à le regarder une nouvelle fois droit dans les yeux.

Bien qu'il pensait exactement la même chose, cela le toucha de voir que pour Reese non plus ce n'était plus "qu'un simple repas entre amis". Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que la faim ne se fasse entendre. Un rapide sourire complice et Reese passait commande au restaurant chinois où ils leur arrivaient souvent de commander. En attendant l'arrivée de leur commande, ils s'installèrent autour de la table, Finch au bout et Reese à sa droite. Ne trouvant toujours aucun sujet de conversation qui puisse tenir la route, l'informaticien parla de la première chose qui lui vint alors à l'esprit : Bear. Comme par magie, après avoir commencé à parler du malinois et de la date de ses prochains vaccins qui approchait à grands pas, la tension commença petit à petit à disparaître jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ils se mirent enfin à parler de tout et de rien comme ils l'auraient fait avant, enfin presque. Certains gestes, certains mots, certains regards ne pouvaient laisser place au doute : ils s'aimaient.

Le repas arriva enfin, presque comme une libération. Ils avaient enfin de quoi s'occuper les mains ! Le repas se passa tranquillement, comme si rien n'avait changé... si on mettait de côté le moment où Reese avait fait goûter à Finch le poulet à l'orange, le nourrissant lui même. L'informaticien, n'hésita qu'une micro seconde avant d'y goûter. Qu'importe l'embarras qu'il ressentait au final il ne se fit tout de même pas prier pour accepter la nourriture si gentiment proposée. L'informaticien aida son hôte à débarrasser les plats avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. À ce geste l'ex-agent comprit que son partenaire n'allait pas tarder à devoir partir. Il avait pensé l'inviter à passer la nuit chez lui, mais avait un peu peur de précipiter les choses. Finch, quand à lui, s'interrogeait encore sur la réponse qu'il donnerait au cas où Reese lui proposait justement de rester passer la nuit...

\- Vous commencez demai 30 au magasin de notre numéro, dit Finch tout en s'approchant de la porte d'entrée.

\- Et qu'elle sera ma couverture ? Demanda Reese pas encore prêt à laisser son invité partir.

\- Vous remplacerez la jeune Amy qui a gagné aujourd'hui un voyage à Hawaï tout frais payés. Elle doit partir demain matin et ne peut donc pas aller travailler.

\- Que c'est dommage pour elle, remarqua Reese d'un ton ironique, faisant apparaître un demi-sourire sur le visage de Finch. Je n'ai pas vraiment de grandes connaissances en fleurs par contre, dit-il alors que l'informaticien posait la main sur la poignée.

\- Je suis sûr que vous vous débrouillerez. Au pire, vous pouvez toujours me contacter.

\- C'était bien mon intention. Vous êtes une vraie encyclopédie sur pattes, dit-il en souriant.

\- Bien, dit Finch après une bonne minute de silence, je ne vais pas tarder.

\- Je m'en doute.

Reese posa alors une main sur la hanche de Finch avant de l'attirer dans ses bras. Les mains de son partenaire aux creux des reins, Finch commençait à sentir son cœur s'emballer légèrement. La gêne ou la peur n'y était cette fois-ci pour rien, seul le plaisir d'être ainsi tout contre Reese en était la cause. Il posa ses mains sur la poitrine de John, attendant la suite avec impatience. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour tenir toute la soirée en étant si proche et si loin à la fois de son partenaire. Reese déposa enfin un simple baiser sur les lèvres de l'informaticien qui avait l'impression d'avoir attendu cela depuis que l'ex-agent était parti le matin même. Il se rapprocha autant qu'il le put du corps de son coéquipier, quémandant alors un autre baiser. Ce dernier ne se fit évidemment pas attendre, Reese était bien trop heureux de voir que son partenaire en redemandait sans que cela ne semble le gêner plus que ça. L'ex-agent leva finalement une de ses mains qu'il porta à la nuque de l'informaticien, approfondissant un peu plus leurs baisers. De doux et légers, ils étaient désormais passionnés et fougueux. Enivré par tant de douceur et d'amour, Finch laissa finalement échapper un faible gémissement de plaisir qui résonna comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de son partenaire.

\- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir rester ? demanda finalement Reese posant son front sur celui de Finch, ses mains de nouveau sur les hanches de ce dernier.

\- Rien ne sert de précipiter les choses, lui répondit l'informaticien.

\- Je sais bien, mais... je n'ai plus envie de vous laisser partir maintenant, se plaignit Reese en resserrant sa prise sur le corps de son partenaire.

Finch devait admettre qu'il avait lui même du mal à quitter cette douce et chaude étreinte. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait Reese, mais, comme il venait de le dire à ce dernier, il ne voulait pas non plus trop précipiter les choses... Un cruel dilemme se présentait alors à lui. Accepter ou non de rester... Il prit finalement sa décision, repoussant doucement Reese.

\- Partie remise ? Murmura faiblement Reese comprenant que ce n'était pas ce soir que Finch resterait.

\- En effet. J'espère juste que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de... commença Finch après avoir quitté le confort des bras de Reese.

\- Comme si je pouvais vous en vouloir. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si nous n'allions plus nous voir pendant une longue période, je me trompe ?

\- Bien sûr que non, admit Finch en souriant. Dans ce cas, à demain John.

Reese regarda l'informaticien quitter l'appartement pour de bon. Une fois la porte refermée, il soupira. Il resta de longues secondes durant devant la porte close, sentant encore la chaleur du corps de l'informaticien contre lui.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, c'est d'un bon pas que Reese se dirigea vers son lieu de travail. Il avait pensé à faire un passage éclair à la bibliothèque, sachant pertinemment qu'il y trouverait son partenaire, mais avait finalement changé d'avis. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, bien au contraire. Il craignait par contre de ne pas trouver la force de partir quand l'heure sonnerait pour lui d'aller à son poste. Il se présenta à l'arrière de la boutique où il trouva leur numéro accompagné de son associé. Il les salua.

\- Je n'ai passé l'annonce qu'hier après-midi, alors je ne vous dis pas comme j'ai était surpris d'avoir une réponse aussi vite, lui dit Willy en lui serrant la main. Vous me sauvez vraiment John. Je vous présente mon associé et ami Joshua.

Reese serra la main de Joshua, qu'il connaissait évidemment.

\- Joshua s'occupe principalement des livraisons. Il récupère et livre les commandes.

\- Bien, mais il n'a besoin de personne ?

\- Non, répondit Joshua lui-même, tant que je peux gérer seul autant continuer ainsi. Ce n'est qu'une petite boutique, on ne peut pas non plus engager trop de monde.

\- Je comprends. Mais on ne sait jamais, si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main... n'hésitez pas.  
\- Merci de le proposer. Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai justement une livraison qui m'attend, dit Joshua avant de s'éloigner et de grimper dans la fourgonnette.

Vu ce que lui avait dit Finch hier concernant les commandes, Reese aurait bien aimé y jeter un œil. Willy lui montra alors le chemin, lui faisant ensuite visiter la boutique ainsi que l'arrière boutique en cas de besoin. Il lui montra le nécessaire pour les paquets et autre emballages, tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour servir les clients. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard la boutique pouvait ouvrir. Reese, qui avait cloné le portable de Joshua en arrivant le matin même, laissa donc Finch s'occuper de suivre les déplacements de ce dernier trouvant ainsi le destinataire de la livraison et, éventuellement, trouvant la raison de tant de grosses commandes.

Alors qu'il retraçait les déplacements des deux dernières semaines de Joshua, après avoir fait ceux de Willy, Finch nota quelques adresses où ils semblaient souvent se rendre. Une adresse semblait correspondre à un entrepôt et les deux hommes s'y rendaient au moins trois, voir quatre fois par semaine, à tour de rôle. Joshua quand à lui se rendait à une adresse qui lui était encore inconnue. Il chercha l'adresse et la trouva au nom d'un certain Mikhail Vasdif.

\- Ce nom me dit quelque chose... murmura Finch tout en cherchant où il avait bien pu voir ce nom avant aujourd'hui.

Il appela alors le lieutenant Carter.

\- Ici Carter, répondit-elle.

\- Bonjour Lieutenant, la salua Finch.

\- Ah Finch, besoin d'un coup de main ? Demanda Joss.

\- Si on veut, je venais vous demander où vous en étiez avec votre dernière demande et un certain Mikhail Vasdif.

\- Vous vous souvenez que j'essayais de coincer un dealer de drogue, Jeffrey Roberts ?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens très bien. C'est même un de ses comptes qui m'a mené à Mr Vasdif.

\- Et bien il semblerait que ce soit lui le chef et non Jeffrey. Ce dernier ne serait que le bras droit et comptable du gang.

\- Vous avez de quoi les coincer ? Demanda Finch tout en commençant ses propres recherches sur Mikhail Vasdif.

\- Pour le moment on ne sait toujours pas où se trouve la drogue et nous n'avons que des preuves indirectes. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Parce que je ne pense pas qu'elles sont dues à une simple curiosité, je me trompe ?

\- En effet. Nous nous occupons pour le moment d'un homme répondant au nom de Willy King et j'ai trouvé un lien entre son associé Joshua Mitchel et votre homme, Mikhail Vasdif.

\- Nos deux affaires n'en feraient qu'une ? Demanda Carter, sentant que son enquête pourrait peut-être progresser plus rapidement que prévue.

\- C'est fort possible. J'aimerais donc, si possible, que vous me teniez au courant de l'avancée de votre enquête, proposa Finch. Naturellement, nous en ferions de même John et moi.

\- Ça me convient. Je vous envoi ce que j'ai. Au fait, d'après les stups, un nouveau genre de drogue serait vendu.

\- Un nouveau gang qui voudrait se faire un nom ? Demanda Finch.

\- On dirait bien, mais dans ce cas il aurait affaire à Vasdif et ses hommes. Juste pour vous prévenir de faire attention.

\- Je préviendrais John dès que je le recontacterais.

\- Heu... commença Carter. Ce n'est pas pour me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais... ça c'est arrangé entre vous ?

\- Oui, merci de votre sollicitude lieutenant, mais tout est réglé, dit Finch heureux de voir que d'autres personnes semblaient tenir à lui et à son partenaire.

Après de rapides salutations, ils raccrochèrent. Finch décida de se concentrer pour le moment sur Joshua Mitchel et de laisser Reese s'occuper de leur numéro. Même s'il avait trouvé un éventuel lien avec un dealer de drogue, rien ne prouvait encore que ce dernier était bien la menace. Et ils leur restaient à trouver quel était le lien avec Joshua dans tout ça...


	7. Dealer

**_Salut tout le Monde ! ^^  
_**

 ** _Et me voici vous apportant la suite de ma fic, soit l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Plus qu'une petite semaine avant le dernier !  
_**

 ** _Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Plus qu'à vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°7 : Dealer**_

À l'heure du déjeuner, Finch se permit une petite entorse à sa routine et quitta la bibliothèque, en compagnie de Bear, partant alors vers la 3ème avenue... Quand il arriva à la hauteur de la boutique de fleurs où travaillait temporairement son coéquipier, il le vit immédiatement. De dos, ce dernier s'occupait d'une cliente qui hésitait entre des campanules et des capucines. Instinctivement, Reese se retourna, sentant presque la présence de son partenaire. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, sourire auquel Finch répondit de bon cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Reese une fois la commande bouclée. Pas que vous me dérangiez, bien au contraire.

\- Je venais aux nouvelles, répondit l'informaticien satisfait de sa petite "surprise".

Finch raconta alors sa conversation téléphonique avec le lieutenant Carter. Alors que Reese allait à son tour dire ce qu'il avait pu apprendre, Joshua l'appela depuis l'arrière boutique. Reese laissa un instant Finch, ne revenant que deux minutes plus tard.

\- Un problème ? Demanda Finch devant l'air contrarié de Reese.

\- L'associé de notre numéro doit voir un client non loin et je suis coincé ici, se plaignit Reese.

\- Je peux le suivre, s'il est à pied en tout cas.

\- C'est justement ce que je craignais, et je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée, répondit immédiatement Reese alors qu'il voyait Joshua s'éloigner, à pied.

\- Je suis désolé Mr Reese, mais le temps n'est pas à la discussion. Si je ne pars pas maintenant, je risque de le perdre de vue. Allez viens Bear, on y va.

Reese eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas le retenir de force. Alors que l'informaticien s'éloignait de plus en plus, Reese l'appela et dit simplement :

\- Soyez prudent.

\- Bien évidemment que je le serai.

Il suivit Joshua pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Ce dernier rencontra alors un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il écouta leur rapide échange grâce à son accès au portable de Joshua, mais aucun prénom ne fut prononcé. L'associé de leur numéro reçu juste une enveloppe kraft assez épaisse. Les deux hommes se séparèrent finalement sans que Finch ne puisse connaître l'identité de l'autre homme, la raison de leur rencontre ou même ce que contenait l'enveloppe. Deux heures après son départ, et après une pause dans un restaurant, il était de retour à la boutique où Finch put raconter à son partenaire ce qui s'était passé.

\- Bien, maintenant vous rentrez, je n'aime pas vous savoir en danger comme ça, surtout quand je ne suis pas dans le coin, lui dit Reese, inquiet.

\- Vous comprenez enfin ce que je ressens quand je vous vois partir, se permit de faire remarquer l'informaticien.

\- Peut-être, mais moi je suis entraîné pour ce genre de situation, se défendit Reese tout en sachant que ce n'était pas ça qui allait rassurer son partenaire.

\- Cela ne change rien au fait que vous n'êtes pas infaillible

\- Je sais... Désolé, je dois y aller, dit alors Reese alors qu'une nouvelle cliente arrivait.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent une nouvelle fois. Reese retournant travailler, tout en gardant un œil sur leur numéro, Finch se dirigeant de nouveau vers la bibliothèque. Après vérification il vit que le lieutenant Carter lui avait envoyé le dossier sur l'affaire de Mikhail Vasdif. Il parcourut le dossier avant de tomber sur une photo d'un des membres au service de Mikhail : Ethan Adams...

\- Mr Mitchel a donc bel et bien un lien avec le monde de la drogue... Murmura Finch pour lui-même avant d'envoyer ce qu'il avait déjà put réunir au lieutenant Carter.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le soir venu Reese, qui venait juste de fermer la boutique, se dirigea à l'arrière de celle-ci. Il y trouva Willy prenant des notes dans un petit calepin qu'il cacha ensuite dans le double fond d'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Reese fit quelques pas en arrière avant de faire une entrée plus bruyante. Willy se dépêcha alors de reprendre ses livres de comptes, l'air de rien.

\- Tu as bien tout fermé ? Lui demanda le propriétaire du magasin.

\- Oui, tout est en ordre, répondit Reese.

\- Bien, tu peux y aller. Je compte de nouveau sur toi demain.

\- Parfait, dans ce cas j'y vais.

Reese quitta la boutique et croisa Joshua juste après être sorti de l'arrière boutique. Il le salua rapidement avant de s'arrêter quand ce dernier fut entré. Il écouta alors la conversation entre les deux hommes.

\- On a une nouvelle livraison de tulipes, dit alors Willy en reprenant son calepin. Jaune cette fois-ci.

\- Compris, je vais aller m'occuper du chargement. Qui sera le client ?

\- Benjamin Words, répondit Willy. Je compte donc sur toi pour que tout soit prêt. Il attend sa livraison pour demain dans la matinée.

Reese n'était pas sûr de lui, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu un cliquetis qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre voyant ainsi Willy tournant le dos à Joshua qui tenait une arme.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il alors.

Au moment où ce dernier allait tirer, Reese fit son entrée. Il dévia la balle de sa trajectoire originale, et elle se logea dans le mur juste derrière Willy. Ce dernier sursauta, mais voyant que Reese s'interposait entre lui et son associé, il ne bougea pas, observant simplement la scène. Voyant qu'il était plutôt mal parti, Joshua renversa une étagère pleine de pots de fleur entre lui et l'ex-agent avant de prendre la fuite. Quand Reese put sortir, il vit Joshua disparaître au coin de la rue. Ayant déjà cloné son téléphone, et surtout ayant le soutien de Finch, il savait que, qu'importe où il irait se planquer, il le retrouverait toujours. Il devait d'abord s'occuper de leur numéro. Il retourna à l'intérieur. Willy semblait réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux.

\- Je vous croyais parti... dit alors Willy.

\- J'avais oublié mes clés, mentit Reese. Plus important, vous savez pourquoi Joshua pourrait en avoir après vous ?

\- Non. Non, pas du tout. Ça fait plus d'une dizaine d'années que l'on se connaît, que l'on a décidé de monter cette affaire alors non, je ne vois pas pourquoi...

\- Bien, attendez moi là un instant.

Il se mit sur le pas de la porte menant à l'extérieur et contacta alors l'informaticien.

\- Un souci Mr Reese ? Demanda Finch par habitude.

\- Joshua vient de tenter de tuer Willy.

\- Vous n'êtes pas blessé au moins ? Paniqua l'informaticien en se levant brusquement de son siège.

Reese sourit face à cette grande inquiétude qui caractérisait si bien l'informaticien.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, aucun de _nous_ n'est blessé, répondit-il en accentuant volontairement le pronom personnel.

\- Bien évidement, dit Finch en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait même pas demandé ce qu'il en était de leur numéro.

\- J'aimerai suivre Joshua mais hors de question de laisser Willy seul et hors de question que vous restiez avec lui.

\- Compris, rétorqua Finch alors qu'il s'apprêtait justement à se proposer. Je demande au lieutenant Carter de le retrouver. Elle le raccompagnera sûrement chez lui.

\- Bien. Je vous laisse vous en charger et moi je m'occupe de retrouver notre homme.

Reese retourna auprès de Willy, qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Je vais devoir partir, mais une amie va venir pour veiller sur vous à ma place. Je vais lui demander de vous raccompagner chez vous, lui expliqua Reese.

\- Une amie ? Quel genre d'amie ? Demanda Willy quelque peu tendu.

\- Elle est lieutenant, alors n'ayez crainte, vous serez entre de bonnes mains avec elle.

\- Pas besoin, je suis sûr que je peux me débrouiller. Et puis je suis sûr que Joshua ne reviendra pas de sitôt.

\- On ne sait jamais. Vous l'attendez ici, compris ?

\- Bien, répondit Willy avant de se réinstaller à son bureau. Je vais commencer à ranger en l'attendant.

\- Bonne idée, dit Reese avant de s'éloigner.

Finch lui envoya un message lui disant que Carter était en route et qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder. Il put donc partir à la poursuite de Joshua l'esprit tranquille. Ni Finch ni leur numéro n'était en danger. Reese localisa sa cible. Ce dernier se trouvait à une demi-heure de sa position. Il prit évidemment sa voiture et partit dans cette direction. En chemin il reçut un message de Carter le prévenant qu'elle était bien arrivée et qu'elle s'occupait de son "paquet".

Il arriva enfin dans une zone habitée. Il se gara avant de descendre du véhicule. Il longea les premières habitations, remontant peu à peu vers la localisation de l'associé de Willy. Il stoppa devant une maison inhabitée, regardant rapidement autour. Il voulu forcer la porte d'entrée, mais celle-ci était déjà ouverte. Il entra alors, arme en main. Il fouilla de fond en comble le rez-de-chaussé sans trouver la moindre trace de Joshua. Il passa donc à l'étage, inspectant les deux chambres ainsi que la salle de bains. Alors qu'il finissait de fouiller une pièce qui avait du être un bureau, il repéra quelque chose par la fenêtre. Il se dépêcha de redescendre avant de passer par la cuisine pour se retrouver dans le jardin derrière la maison. Il s'approcha du corps qui gisait au sol. Il venait de mettre la main sur le corps sans vie de Joshua Mitchel...

Carter s'occupant de Willy, il contacta Fusco pour qu'il vienne s'occuper de la scène du crime. Il trouva des douilles d'un calibre 45. Il s'en alla finalement, ne trouvant rien qui pourrait l'aider à savoir qui se trouvait là avant lui. Il joignit rapidement Finch pour lui dire qu'il arrivait. Il lui demanda aussi de chercher si un des hommes de Mikhail ne s'était pas trouver dans le coin au même moment. Si Joshua travaillait pour eux, c'était peut-être eux qui s'étaient occupé de lui. Même s'il ne savait pas encore pourquoi, c'était la seule piste qu'il avait pour l'instant.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Plus de trois quart-d'heure plus tard, Reese entrait dans la bibliothèque. Il monta rapidement les marches et alors qu'il allait demander à Finch les résultats de ses recherches Bear accourut vers lui avant de le renifler et finalement de se mettre à aboyer. Reese et Finch le regardèrent perplexes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bear ? Demanda l'informaticien en se rapprochant d'eux.

Alors que l'informaticien calmait le chien, Reese, lui, cherchait la cause de cette soudaine réaction du malinois. Après réflexion il ne trouva qu'une seule réponse possible.

\- De la drogue...

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Dit Finch pas sûr de suivre.

\- J'ai dû être en contact avec de la drogue à un moment donné et c'est pour ça que Bear réagit ainsi. C'est la seule raison que je trouve.

\- En même temps cela collerait parfaitement avec notre affaire, répondit Finch.

\- En effet. Reste juste à savoir où...

Bear, une fois calmé retourna dans son panier alors que Reese se changeait rapidement avec des vêtements de dépannage qu'il avait laissé là, au cas où.

\- En retraçant votre journée je ne vois que deux endroits : la boutique et la maison où vous avez trouvé le corps de Mr Mitchel.

\- En parlant du magasin, il semblerait que notre numéro ait un autre registre. Il serait bon de mettre la main dessus.

Finch jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure avant d'ajouter :

\- Vous être libre maintenant ?

\- Toujours quand c'est vous qui le demandez, répondit Reese en souriant.

Les deux hommes partirent en direction de la boutique de leur numéro. Reese trouva rapidement le petit carnet. Il tendit ce dernier à l'informaticien qui le parcourut rapidement.

\- Une liste de gros clients on dirait. J'ai déjà vu ces noms dans les plus grosses commandes qui reviennent plusieurs fois chaque mois, remarqua Finch. De ce que j'ai vu c'est toujours des tulipes qu'ils commandent...

\- Des tulipes ? Répéta l'ex-agent. Mon tout nouveau patron a justement une livraison de tulipes pour demain... Des jaunes plus précisément.

\- Si tout se passe pour le mieux, demain nous devrions avoir le fin mot de toute cette histoire.

La menace immédiate n'étant plus réellement une menace, Carter reçu l'autorisation de Reese de quitter les lieux. Lui même allait rentrer chez lui. Il avait proposé à l'informaticien de le ramener, mais ce dernier avait évidemment décliné poliment la proposition de son partenaire. Cette fois-ci pas de tendres étreintes, mais quelques tendre baisers et un rapide "À demain" et les deux hommes s'éloignaient. Ils savaient pertinemment que plus ils seraient ensemble et plus la séparation leur semblerait être une véritable torture. L'affaire semblait toucher à sa fin et ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'ils auraient alors enfin un moment d'intimité. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient même profiter de quelques heures ensembles, sans avoir à se soucier d'une quelconque menace...


	8. Conclusion

**_Salut Salut ^^  
_**

 ** _Et voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fic en huit chapitres ! Je ne sais pas si vous l'attendiez ou non avec impatience, mais voici arrivé la fin de votre attente !  
_**

 ** _Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter d'autre hormis un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! MERCI à vous et :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre N°8 : Conclusion**_

Un ciel sans nuage accueillit Reese quand il ouvrit les yeux en ce mardi matin. Ne pouvant pas, une nouvelle fois, passer par la bibliothèque pour voir son partenaire, il lui envoya simplement un message pour le prévenir qu'il partait travailler. Il avait vérifié où se trouvait son dernier employeur et ce dernier se trouvait déjà à la boutique. Il remarqua un 4x4 noir garé devant le magasin alors qu'il entrait dans la boutique après avoir fait le tour par la petite ruelle se trouvant sur le côté. Il trouva Willy devant la fourgonnette.

\- Ah te voilà, lui dit Willy. Normalement c'était Joshua qui s'occupait des livraisons, mais... vu ce qui s'est passé hier, je vais devoir m'en occuper. Je te laisse te charger de la boutique en mon absence.

\- Pas de souci, répondit Reese.

Devinant que Willy s'occuperait sûrement de la livraison malgré les dernier événements, il avait demandé à Carter de le rejoindre au magasin de fleurs. Il venait de recevoir un message de sa part quand Willy remonta dans la fourgonnette. Il prévint alors Carter de suivre le véhicule tout en restant sur ses gardes.

Carter commença donc sa filature, se rendant compte tout comme John l'avait remarqué en arrivant, de la présence du 4x4 noir. Elle téléphona alors à Fusco.

\- Ouais, ici Fusco.

\- C'est moi, tu pourrais vérifier une plaque pour moi ? Demanda Carter.

\- Ouais, pas de souci. Vas-y envoi.

Carter lui donna plaque et Fusco commença ses recherches.

\- Elle appartiendrait à un certain Jeffrey...

\- Roberts ? Le coupa Carter.

\- C'est ça, besoin d'un coup de main ? Proposa alors le lieutenant Fusco s'attendant à des ennuis pour sa partenaire.

\- C'est pas de refus.

Elle lui donna sa localisation avant de raccrocher.

Cela faisait à peine une dizaine de minutes que Willy et Carter étaient partit, mais Reese de son côté n'y tenait plus. Alors qu'il se demandait encore comment faire pour se trouver à deux endroits en même temps l'informaticien débarqua.

\- Allez donner un coup de mains au lieutenant Carter.

\- Merci Finch, dit-il alors à ces mots.

Il se précipita sur ce dernier et après un rapide baiser de remerciement il partit à la suite du lieutenant. Il les rattrapa dans une zone peu habitée. Au moment où il avait enfin la voiture de Carter et la fourgonnette de Willy en vue, il remarqua que le véhicule noir les suivait toujours. Il s'apprêtait à le doubler quand un seconde 4x4 noir sortit de nulle part et fonça droit sur le véhicule de Willy. Ce dernier fit un tonneau avant de retomber sur ses roues. Carter freina d'un coup et le véhicule derrière évita de justesse la collision. Des hommes armés sortirent alors des deux 4x4 et commencèrent à tirer sur la fourgonnette sans se soucier une seule seconde du lieutenant Carter toujours dans son véhicule ou même de Reese. Cela l'arrangea bien. Il put ainsi sortir tranquillement de sa voiture, rejoignant rapidement le lieutenant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière conducteur, après que certains aient ouvert la porte arrière, Carter et Reese ouvrirent le feu sur les huit assaillants. Deux se retrouvèrent rapidement au sol. Les autres firent alors volte-face, remarquant enfin la présence des deux autres.

Deux hommes prirent Willy en otage avant de se planquer dans un des bâtiments non loin.

\- Allez-y je vous couvre, dit alors le lieutenant Carter à John.

\- Je ne vais quand même pas vous laisser...  
\- Fusco arrive, c'est bon. Et puis je peux très bien gérer seul, lui fit remarquer Carter. Je suis lieutenant je vous rappelle.

Reese acquiesça avant de partir dans la même direction que leur numéro à lui et Finch. Il grimpa une volée de marches, deux à deux, suivant alors les bruits de pas et les voix des trois hommes. Alors qu'il arrivait sur le palier il arrêta sa course. Willy se trouvait à genoux au milieu de la pièce, deux hommes face à lui. Reese ne voyait que leurs profils, mais il put facilement reconnaître Mikhail Vasdif et son bras droit, Jeffrey Roberts.

\- Tu sais qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais, je ne suis pas idiot, répondit Willy.

\- On dirait bien que si vu que tu as essayé de t'installer sur MON territoire, dit-il menaçant alors un peu plus Willy de son arme.

\- Je n'ai pas fait qu'essayer, rétorqua le soit disant fleuriste.

\- Peut-être, mais t'auras pas fait long feu. Et grâce à qui ? À ton pote et associé. La prochaine fois choisis mieux ton bras droit. Oh, mais j'oubliais, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois pour toi !

\- Je vais te faire la même chose qu'à lui, dit alors Jeffrey.

\- Au moins lui avait un semblant de bon sens, reprit Mikhail. Il a accepté tout de suite de travailler pour moi. Mais malheureusement pour lui il a échoué à sa première mission : se débarrasser de toi pour de bon !

Willy ne broncha pas, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de chercher un moyen de s'échapper de là. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers toute la pièce, mais il sembla ne trouver aucune issue possible.

\- Pas besoin de chercher, tu ne partiras pas d'ici vivant !

Alors que Mikhail s'apprêtait à tirer sur Willy, Reese intervint enfin et tira dans son genou gauche. Jeffrey se tourna instinctivement de son côté avant d'être lui même touché au genou droit. Reese se précipita vers eux et s'empara de leurs armes avant de les mettre KO. Willy tenta alors de s'échapper prenant le chemin que Reese venait d'emprunter, mais dans le sens inverse. Il tomba alors nez-à-nez avec les lieutenants Carter et Fusco qui en avaient fini avec ceux de dehors.

\- T'as pris tout ton temps Lionel ? Remarqua Reese en se tournant vers eux.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. On m'invite toujours quand la fête touche à sa fin aussi, se plaignit Fusco.

\- Vous devriez filer, les renforts arrivent, lui fit remarquer Carter en menottant Willy.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! S'écria ce dernier.

\- On te coffre pour trafic de drogue, mon rigolo, rétorqua Fusco en s'occupant des deux autres types au sol. On n'a trouvé ta marchandise, cachée dans les pots de tes fleurs.

Reese quitta les lieux comme le lieutenant Carter le lui avait demandé. De plus, il avait beaucoup mieux à faire. Il se doutait parfaitement que Finch devait attendre son appel. Alors qu'il montait dans sa voiture, il l'appela enfin.

\- John tout va bien ? Demanda immédiatement Finch une fois l'appel accepté.

\- Évidemment que tout va bien Finch, lui dit Reese. Je suis actuellement en chemin pour vous récupérer. Au fait, il y a eu beaucoup de client ? Demanda Reese en plaisantant.

\- Quelques uns, trois pour être honnête, lui répondit l'informaticien en souriant. Mais je crains que le propriétaire ne mette la clé sous la porte, non ?

\- En effet.

Peu de temps après, Reese arrivait devant le magasin de fleurs. Finch avait fermé la boutique et attendait déjà Reese devant le magasin. Il monta dans la voiture qui partit immédiatement.

\- Ça vous tente que l'on mange dehors ? Proposa alors Reese remarquant que l'heure du déjeuner approchait.

\- Très bonne idée. Je connais justement un restaurant sympa à deux rues d'ici, lui répondit Finch tout en lui indiquant le chemin.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble. Alors que la nuit tombait et qu'aucun autre numéro ne leur était transmis, Reese prit la direction de son appartement.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je vous dépose directement à la bibliothèque ?

\- Non, c'est bon.

\- Je peux tout aussi bien vous accompagner ?

\- Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurai et vous avez bien mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil.

\- Bien, répondit Reese déçu. Mais en échange vous me réservez votre journée de demain.

\- Sans problème John, elle est déjà toute à vous.

Reese embrassa rapidement l'informaticien avant de monter à son appartement, laissant les clés du véhicule à son patron. Ce dernier avait en effet promis au lieutenant Carter de lui envoyer tout ce qu'il avait concernant les comptes de toutes les personnes impliquées pour les deux gangs. Il voulait régler le problème au plus vite pour retourner tout de suite après auprès de l'ex-agent.

Reese s'était enfermé chez lui, ne prenant même pas la peine d'allumer les lumières, plus que déçu de voir que ce qui aurait pu être leur premier vrai soir ensemble avait été gâché par la paperasse laissé par leur numéro.

\- Maudit numéro, marmonna Reese.

Il savait pourtant que sans la machine et ces numéros contre lesquels il pestait, jamais il n'aurait rencontré l'informaticien. Jamais il n'aurait trouvé la personne avec qui il voudrait passer le reste de ses jours. Alors qu'il soupirait une nouvelle fois face à l'absence dudit informaticien, il entendit quelqu'un toquer. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre avant d'aller ouvrir. Il fut tellement surpris de trouver son associé devant lui, qu'il resta prostré face à ce dernier.

\- Je dérange peut-être ? Demanda Finch devant l'air surpris de son partenaire.

\- Non, non bien au contraire, dit-il en se décalant, laissant l'informaticien entrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Reese ne sachant toujours pas comment réagir.

\- Je passais dans le coin quand j'ai vu de la lumière, lui répondit Finch en souriant.

\- Vous avez de bons yeux, rétorqua Reese en souriant à son tour.

N'y tenant plus, l'informaticien s'approcha de Reese qui ouvrit instinctivement ses bras pour accueillir le corps de son partenaire tout contre lui. Ce fut Finch qui initia leur premier baiser de la soirée qui en compterait de nombreux autres encore.

\- Je vous aime Harold, se permit enfin de dire John tout en déposant une pluie de légers baisers dans le cou de l'informaticien.

Même si Reese ne le vit pas, il devina parfaitement le sourire sur le visage de son partenaire avant que celui-ci ne lui réponde :

\- Je vous aime aussi John.

Reese entraîna Finch jusqu'à son lit, en profitant pour déboutonner la veste et la chemise de ce dernier qui se laissa simplement faire, le manteau déjà au sol depuis plusieurs minutes. L'ex-agent put enfin faire glisser une de ses mains sur la poitrine de l'informaticien.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Cela faisait près d'un mois que l'ex-agent avait enfin pu avouer ses sentiments à son partenaire et que ce dernier, comme par miracle, ressentait la même chose. Enfin réuni, les deux hommes apprenaient peu à peu à revivre à deux, s'autorisant alors à montrer quelques une de leurs faiblesses à l'autre. Ils admettaient cependant que tout n'était pas encore parfait, que quelques hésitations et gênes subsistaient encore, mais ces derniers mettaient tout en œuvre pour voir leur relation perdurer.

Reese se réveilla en sentant l'odeur de nourriture flotter dans son appartement. Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il put voir l'informaticien poser deux assiettes sur la table du salon.

\- Le petit déjeuner est prêt John, il serait temps de se lever, lui fit remarquer l'informaticien.

Reese sourit devant cette scène qu'il apprenait à apprécier de plus en plus. Une fois par semaine minimum, l'informaticien avait accepté de passer la nuit ici, chez lui. Reese, bien heureux avait même fait de la place dans ses placards et tiroirs pour que son partenaire puisse y laisser ses affaires. Ce qui lui avait fait comprendre que l'informaticien et lui étaient bien ensemble était un fait plus qu'anodin. Alors qu'il se rendait dans la salle de bain, il avait pu voir la brosse à dents de l'informaticien juste à côté de la sienne...

\- On est vraiment ensemble, avait alors murmuré l'ex-agent en souriant.

Reese se leva enfin, portant seulement un boxer sur lui. Quand Finch se retourna vers lui, Reese crut voir une légère rougeur apparaître sur les joues de son partenaire. _Il est vraiment trop mignon quand il rougit,_ pensa Reese en s'approchant de son partenaire qui lui tournait désormais le dos. Il le prit dans ses bras, déposant un baiser près de son oreille. Il sentit un léger frisson parcourir le corps de l'informaticien et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- J'ai reçu un appel du lieutenant Carter ce matin.

\- Elle vous appelle aussi tôt ? Attention Harold, je vais finir par être jaloux, remarqua Reese sans pour autant lâcher ce dernier.

\- Aucune raison pourtant, dit naturellement Finch. Elle tenait juste à me prévenir que Mr Herbert était enfin sorti du coma. Il devra cependant suivre une thérapie en plus de ses séances de rééducation.

\- Il s'en sort plutôt pas mal, répondit Reese.

\- Si on veut. Il devra cependant vivre avec la culpabilité d'être responsable de la mort de sa demi-sœur, que se soit ou non le cas.

\- Il n'était pas responsable de l'accident. Et puis elle s'est noyée, alors je ne vois pas en quoi il serait responsable.

\- Vous vous souvenez de la raison pour laquelle Miss Scott était retournée dans l'eau, alors que la séance était terminée et que Miss Wilson s'était absentée ? Demanda Finch.

\- Pour récupérer un bracelet il me semble, non ? Répondit Reese.

\- En effet, et ce bracelet était justement un cadeau de Mr Herbert pour Miss Scott. Son premier cadeau depuis qu'ils étaient devenus "une famille".

\- Je vois, s'il ne le lui avait pas offert, elle n'aurait pas cherché à le récupérer et elle serait peut-être encore en vie, comprit Reese.

Reese resserra son emprise sur le corps de l'informaticien, de peur que ce dernier ne disparaisse aussi sous ses yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de disparaître John, rassurez-vous, dit Harold comprenant parfaitement l'angoisse de son partenaire.

Finch posa ses mains sur les bras de Reese qui entouraient toujours sa poitrine.

\- Et si nous déjeunions avant l'arrivée d'un nouveau numéro ? Dit-il d'un ton plus léger.

\- Oui. Ça va bientôt faire 24 H que nous n'en avons pas eu un, il ne devrait plus tarder à tomber. De plus je ne tiens vraiment pas à gâcher un repas que vous avez vous même préparé avec amour, dit Reese avant de déposer un autre baiser dans le cou de l'informaticien qui pencha instinctivement la tête sur le côté pour faciliter l'accès à son partenaire.

Finch se mordit la lèvre, retenant un soupir de satisfaction.

\- John, ça va refroidir, tenta Finch alors qu'il ne trouvait pas la force de repousser lui même les mains de Reese qui tentaient déjà de passer sous la barrière de ses vêtements.

\- Je vérifie juste que vous n'êtes blessé nulle part, Harold. Je m'inquiète juste pour vous...

Il déglutit péniblement se sentant presque défaillir sous tout cet amour qu'il avait encore parfois du mal à imaginer réel. Ce n'est que quand son téléphone sonna que Reese arrêta son "inspection" du corps de son partenaire.

\- J'ai compris, dit Reese. On mange et on y va.

\- Vous voulez plutôt dire : on mange, vous vous habillez et on y va ? Remarqua Finch devant le peu d'habillement dont faisait preuve son partenaire.

\- Dommage et moi qui pensait me balader ainsi pour être sûr que vous ne me lâchiez pas du regard.

\- Ce n'est nullement nécessaire, je vous le garantie, avoua Finch.

Reese sourit, heureux d'être constamment le centre du monde de l'informaticien. Ils déjeunèrent en tête-à-tête, un peu trop rapidement selon eux, avant de partir une fois l'ex-agent prêt. C'est main dans la main qu'ils rejoignirent la voiture avant de partir pour la bibliothèque où les attendaient Bear et leur nouveau numéro... C'est aussi main dans la main qu'ils comptaient affronter chaque embûche qui se dresserait devant eux, et c'est ensemble qu'ils traverseraient l'avenir qui s'ouvrait grand devant eux.


End file.
